The Blonde Ashikabi
by Maelstrom-claymore
Summary: When one wants peace, they strive to get stronger to obtain it. However, what happens when you achieve a level no one was ever meant to obtain? Slightly more mature Naruto, and it is a small harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright guys, it's been a while and I've been a real douchebag, not uploading for the past five months. But then again, I'm a lazy motherfucker who's the definition of tact, so let's get this started shall we?**_

_**Even though I haven't been uploading any, I have been making new stories; just some of them don't seem like something I would put my name on. Basically I've been just making huge outlines of whole crossovers, like 10,000 words a piece and it will basically summarize what is going to be in the story, IF I decide to write it completely. Now, I will never upload any of those due to the fact that they aren't in the format I like to write in. Mutilating a twelve episode series in eight to ten thousand words is not something pretty. **_

_**So what am I going to write right now?**_

…

…

…

_**A NARUTO/SEKIREI CROSSOVER PROLOGUE OF COURSE! **_

_**Let's just see where this goes, and maybe I can create a proper story!**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto: age sixteen, Konohagakure Genin, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and lover of ramen. You see, this boy, Naruto, he never had a prosperous life. Nay, you could say it was the stark opposite. Being a Jinchuuriki-demon container- came with many problems and challenges, which one had to deal with.

One being the mass majority of the world's population not understanding the prospects of Fūinjutsu. Two, the massive influx of chakra-combination of spiritual and physical energy-the Jinchuuriki possessed, which made their control over it next to none. Finally, three: all the crazy shit that only seems to happen to them. Many things that don't seem physically or even rationally possible happen to Jinchuuriki on a daily basis. While most of these 'things' aren't all too dangerous, some can just plain out defy all laws of logic.

Such as random people screaming death threats at you, while you haven't met them prior to their appearance. Even some spontaneous catalyst which causes a rip in the 'dimensional fabric', and could suck the Jinchuuriki in… Well maybe that last one doesn't happen-that much-however it was happening to the Jinchuuriki of subject: Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko has grown throughout the years and that much can be said with confidence. Starting as a greenhorn Genin four years ago, Naruto had little to no skills, besides his massive amount of stamina, chakra, and impressive stealth.

In the four years that have passed since his introduction of the Shinobi program, Naruto had accomplished many things.

Aiding in the defeat of Zabuza Momochi, one of the former seven swordsmen of Kiri,

Defeating Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, halting the invasion of Suna and Oto on Konoha.

Learning the infamous technique of the Yondaime Hokage- the Rasengan,

Becoming the apprentice of the Gama Sennin: Jiraiya.

Injuring the Hebi Sennin Orochimaru, on multiple occasions.

Defeating Nagato-or Pein-when he attempted to destroy Konoha.

Obtaining the title of Sage.

Gaining control of the Kyuubi's chakra on multiple different levels, and so much more.

However, despite all of his accomplishments, Uzumaki Naruto was no different than anyone else in his situation. It turns out; Naruto had improved his own chakra level by leaps in bounds since his whole career started. If anything, the blonde Uzumaki had more chakra than the Hachibi and its Jinchuuriki-which already is massive-put together.

Most people would just think 'Well, Okayyy, he just has a shit load of chakra, no big deal.' No, it turns out the combined amount of chakra between Naruto and Kyuubi, had already surpassed the amount the original tailed being had. Breaking it down into simple analogy, having that much chakra, is like surpassing the speed of light. It is a level that is not meant to be surpassed. It is the max limit that can't be matched, period. However, when this happens, incalculable events are basically given the right to happen.

Which brings us back to the whole 'dimensional fabric' matter. Once Uzumaki Naruto reached this level-roughly when he achieved the nine tails mode-his bare presence was ripping a hole in the 'fabric'. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, per se.

So when Uzumaki Naruto was finally confronted with a fight he had to give his all, the hole was basically turned into a dimensional fold and sucked the blonde in. When the boy was completely gone, the departure of such a massive amount of energy from the dimension caused it to collapse.

Unintentionally, Uzumaki Naruto became the only survivor of his home dimension… _and the catalyst to its demise._

* * *

_**Oh god, I like it! **_

_**I didn't even know I had this in me. About two days ago, I was sitting in my American History class, and I was thinking about how people started Crossover stories. It's the same shit over and over, either it has something to do with death, Doujutsu, some higher being, or is just plain out unexplained! **_

_**I myself like the idea of the dimensional 'border hopping' idea. As explained in my prologue, it's basically just a massive influx-or removal-of energy/chakra/Yoki/etc. which causes a rip in the matter separating the different dimensions. Now, the first chapter won't be out for a few days because I really need to get my head back into Sekirei. **_

_**I believe you must have equal knowledge or experience in both areas if you're combining something…or I could just have Wiki open? Oh wait, I already do. :D**_

_**Maelstrom - Claymore out.**_

Time started: 4/19/12 7:30 p.m.-8:15 pm

Time finished: 4/20/12 4:20 a.m.-5:05 am

Time put into chapter-1 hour 30 minutes


	2. Welcome Uzumakisan!

_**A/N- Alright, got some positive feedback from the prologue, and I'll admit, it was **__**very**__** short, not really that informative, and overall was just explaining how the crossover takes place. To answer some questions though, Naruto is not going to be instantly mature because he has hopped dimensions. No, he will gain it through time and being in a new, less positive environment. He will not gain become physically 'awesome' instantly either, no, I'm solving that by time as well.**_

_** For his Sekirei, he won't be a replacement for Minato. No, Minato is going to be in this story, and he's keeping some of his Sekirei. Why? Replacing a character for another is just stupid. **_

_**Aaaannndddd by perverted law, first come first serve, Minato keeps his bitches. Well…some of them.**_

_***Pushes Musubi and Kusano away towards Minato***_

_**I already have a general idea of who I want in Naruto's lineup, but I will keep my mind open for suggestions, as long as their reasonable. But as of now…you can bet your life on Uzume being Naruto's. I don't care what I have to do to work her in, I will. I called bullshit when she died, and had to look away from my computer when she wasn't saved. Fuck you Sakurako Gokurakuin, I WILL SAVE HER!**_

…_**Well enough of my bitching, on with my story!**_

* * *

The only proper response Uzumaki Naruto had when he became aware of where he was; was to blink with an intelligent huh. One moment he was fighting the newly revived Itachi and Nagato with Bee, and then he's standing in the middle of a busy street. Around the street were buildings, ranging from large to 'How in the hell is that possible?' large. And the odd thing was, all of these buildings were metallic and glassy, built with an immeasurable amount of organization. Turning his attention from the buildings, he looked around the street.

Strange vehicles were stopped in front of him, producing loud annoying noises, while the people inside of them were screaming to their hearts content. 'Why are they screaming?' The blonde Uzumaki wondered, completely clueless of the predicament he found himself thrown into. After leveling them a questioning glance, the next thing Naruto noticed was flashing lights and men in blue uniforms rushing towards him.

Now the orange clad Genin may not have been the sharpest person in the world, but even he could deduct that the uniformed men were the police. Holding his hands up hastily, the blonde exclaimed hesitantly "Hey, calm down, 'ttebayo!" Ignoring his plea, the officers bombarded Naruto, and clamped his hands behind his back into handcuffs.

As Naruto was being shoved towards a black and white vehicle, he realized he couldn't understand a word anyone was saying.

With a strong push, Naruto was thrown into the back of the vehicle, and locked in. Pushing himself back up with his head, he realized he was behind some glass, while one of the men sat down into the front and started operating the vehicle. With a surprised cry, Naruto fell backwards as the vehicle quickly whipped out into traffic.

The Uzumaki quickly gathered himself, and thought 'What the hell is going on? Where's Bee-, no better yet, where in the hell am I?' As the blonde racked his brain anything possible to explain his situation, the man in front seat of the vehicle shook his head, mumbling "Damn kid, who runs out in the middle of the road, and starts fucking screaming in Japanese?"

* * *

Five hours later-

A group of men stood in front of cell, which clearly showed a disgruntled Naruto, who was glaring childishly at them. Out of the four men in front of the cell, three where in police uniforms, while one was wearing office clothes. The man in the office garb studied the clipboard in his hands, before asking while reading "So, the kid doesn't understand English?"

One of the men grunted "Yup, we got a translator, and the little prick keeps on sputtering about some 'Shinobi' shit. Apparently his name is Uzamakey Nahrouto or something like that. Odd thing 'bout it though, is the kid is fuckin' white. There is no way in hell that's his real name." The man nodded, having already read something along the same lines of the clipboard, and glanced up summarizing "After searching him, you found no identification or anything that could link him to anywhere?"

Another officer confirmed chuckling "Yeah, we only found weird ass weapons. Our translator said the kid thinks he's a _ninja_, hahaha!" The man hummed, before scribbling something down on the clipboard, and walking over to a desk. On the desk, he picked up a stamp, and pressed it down onto a paper. The last officer asked curiously "So, what're we doing with 'em?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, handing the clipboard to a woman in a stereotypical secretary dress, and sighed "What _can _we do? Since the kid speaks fluent Japanese, and passed the lie-detector test, we can't do anything besides hold him until someone claims him, or…" He looked back at them group of officers and smirked with a slight shrug "We could let the feds deal with it."

The men shared bemused expressions, before they each nodded and walked away. The man that was dressed up for a day at the office chuckled at Naruto "Sorry kid, but it looks like you're in for a hell of a ride."

Even though Naruto couldn't understand what the man was saying, he already knew it wasn't good.

* * *

Three years later-

Uzumaki Naruto learned many things while he was taken by the men, dubbed the 'feds'. One being, that he was speaking a language called Japanese, while everyone around him was communicating in a language called English. Two, he was in a place called Tallahassee Florida, in a country called the United States of America. Three, any previous knowledge Naruto had, was completely useless in this new environment he was in. Four, it turns out, the Elemental Nations were not on any globe, map, atlas, or book.

So deducting everything down into simple terms, three years ago, Naruto found himself in a new world, speaking a foreign language, and being held prisoner by the 'FBI'. Speaking of which, the people that worked for the organization called the FBI, were not nice, not at all. They drilled the English language into him; after they found out he was completely truthful when explaining where he was from.

After he understood the language enough, they started putting him through various courses to learn many different things. In the first eighteen months of his arrival to the new world, Uzumaki Naruto had been force fed a whole entire sixteen year curriculum of the four main subjects, and plenty of minor ones. When Naruto asked why they were doing this, they simply answered him as explaining he had something akin to total amnesia, and temporally hallucinations of his past.

Taking it with a grain of salt, the blonde accepted it, and kept the fact that he really wasn't from this world a secret. After they completed the 'educational hell' as Naruto liked to call it, they tested his physical prowess. As soon as this was mentioned, Naruto immediately knew what they were trying to do. Turn him into their own little 'super-agent' of sorts. So completely sabotaging his physical tests, they found themselves with an impressively smart, physically weak human that technically didn't exist.

After much time, they made the blonde Uzumaki legal documents, legalizing him into the new world. After basically being kicked out from where he was living-not that the blonde minded-they gave him a small sum of cash, and sent him on his way. After a few months, the Uzumaki had himself a proper occupation as construction worker, where he sustained himself, and learned the ways of contracting, carpentry, and basic construction.

After his nineteenth birthday rolled around, Naruto started wondering is that all life has for him? To be a simple construction worker, working to survive, but having nothing to survive for? Sure, he didn't want to die, but what did he really have to look forward to each day? Hell, he was a Shinobi turned civilian; he was trained to kill, not to build.

But alas, it wasn't even that. It was just an emptiness he needed to fill, and he couldn't fill it living in America. Considering he came into this world with only knowledge on the Japanese language, maybe that would be the best place to start. Japan…from what he learned, historically, Japan was started out eerily similar to his own home, in regards to warriors and culture. Maybe something similar to home was what he needed.

Had Uzumaki Naruto known this one simple train of thought would change how he lived in this world, he might have thought it through a little more.

* * *

Tokyo Japan

A tall blonde man was receiving strange looks from various people, as he stepped off a public bus. He had tan skin, an angular face with a sharp jaw line; almond shaped blue eyes, and six near invisible whisker like scars on his cheeks. The blonde stood at a tall height of six foot one, towering over the oriental people staring at him. He had a muscular build, and had a wide stature almost like a fighter of some kind. He was wearing black Nike sneakers, casual blue jeans, a form fitting black tank top, and a pair of black polarized sunglasses.

He examined his surroundings for a moment, before pulling out a touch screen cellphone. Tapping it a few times, a GPS app popped up on the screen, and pointed him in the general direction of where he was going. Shrugging, he started walking down the crowded streets, examining the large clockwork building that peaked above the rest. Shaking his head at it, the blonde continued his way down the street, walking stiffly.

After ten minutes of walking, he found himself in a more calm part of the city, and calmly took stride towards the classic Japanese building with a wooden privacy fence surrounding it. Casually entering through the fence passage, he stepped towards the door, and softly knocked three times.

After a moment, steady steps were heard, and a young lengthy man slightly shorter than the blonde answered the door. He blinked, and asked politely "Hello, can I help you?" The blonde stared at the man for a second, before he drawled in a deep alluring voice that held something akin to boredom "Yes. I'm looking for Asama-san." The man blinked again, before cautiously nodding and gesturing for the blonde to follow him.

As they walked through the building, the man took the time to appreciate the authentic style of building, something he hasn't seen for some time. Broken from his musings, the blonde was lead into a kitchen, where a purple haired woman was doing the dishes. The blonde cleared his throat before speaking "Asama-san."

The woman turned around, and examined the blonde, before smiling and proclaiming "Ah, you must be Uzumaki-san! I hope your trip was pleasant?" The now identified Uzumaki nodded, and reached in his back pocket, pulling out an envelope. He nonchalantly handed it to her and inquired "50,000 yen was the monthly rate, correct?"

The woman casually accepted the envelope and nodded, still smiling "Yes. I've already prepared your room, Minato-kun, will you please show him to room 205." The Uzumaki's eyes widened hearing his name, but quickly returned to their lidded state behind his glasses. Minato nodded, and started walking towards the staircase, Uzumaki in tow.

After reaching the door, he opened it and chuckled "Well here it is, by the way, my name is Sahashi Minato, it's nice to meet you." The blonde walked in his room, giving a quick glance by, before returning the introduction with a slight smile "Uzumaki Naruto, same here Minato-san." Minato returned the smile before stepping behind the door, and saying "Just to let you know, Breakfast is at 8:00 in the morning, lunch is 1:30 in the afternoon, and dinner is 6:00 in the evening."

Naruto nodded, allowing Minato to leave. Closing his door softly, Naruto sighed and bit his thumb and smeared it across his left wrist. With a large poof, the room was filled with a few boxes, and a large Zanbato, which the blonde quickly resealed. Sweat dropping, the blonde mumbled "Wouldn't want anyone to see that."

Shifting through the boxes, Naruto set a few things around the room, and put his clothes into the closet. He glanced at the door, while thinking 'It's odd…I sense a good amount of Chakra coming from Asama-san, and there are two other large signatures as well…but how is that possible? Humans of this world don't possess chakra, they use energy developed from metabolism…'

Deciding to look further into later, Naruto sat down against the wall and pulled out his phone. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a pair of ear buds and quickly put them into his ears, and connected it into his phone. A few silent seconds later, a low mummer was heard from the ear buds, and the blonde took off his glasses, closing his eyes.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

Musubi skipped through the hallway, humming a jovial tone, coming to a stop at room 205. With a smile, she opened the door and chimed "Uzumaki-san, its dinner…" She opened her eyes and saw a blonde man sleeping leaned up against the wall. She tilted her head slightly, before shrugging slightly, and quietly leaving the room.

Once the door closed with a small click, an azure eye cracked upon lazily. Naruto blinked a few times before he stopped the song on his phone, and pocketing it. Slowly shifting his back, he pushed himself up with a few wet pops. Yawning, Naruto dragged his feet towards the door, and carelessly walked out of the room. Making his way into the dining area, the blonde saw everyone sitting down to eat.

To his surprise, there were now four large chakra signatures, while three of them were at the table, one was somewhere upstairs. Taking a once over at everyone, the blonde sat down at the free seat next to the brown haired girl who was just in his room. The other brown haired girl with a pink shirt on smiled and asked "Oh, we have another new guest?" Miya nodded and introduced everyone pleasantly "Hai, this is Uzumaki-san and he will be living here for now on. Uzumaki-san, this is Uzume, you already met Minato, she is Musubi-chan, and that's Kagari."

The blonde Uzumaki bowed his head, and murmured "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Uzume smiled slightly wider and asked "So where are you from Uzumaki-san?" Naruto picked up his head and answered nonchalantly "America."

Everyone's eyes-besides Miya's-widened at the answer, and Uzume started firing off questions one after another "What's it like, which part did you live in, did you like it there, why did you move here, oh my god you're from America!"

The lone Shinobi sweat dropped, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Uh…it's rather pleasant, I lived in Tallahassee Florida, yes I liked it there…I moved because of personal reasons, and yes. I _am_ from America." A large sweat drop was shared around the room, not really expecting the blonde to pick up on what the burnet asked.

Uzume had stars in her eyes staring at Naruto, who stared directly back, his expression blank. After a moment, Uzume let out a squeal and quickly got to eating. Naruto picked up his chopsticks and bowed his head with a low murmur of "Itadakimasu…" Then he slowly started eating, his long habit of eating like a feral long gone.

Seeing as the newest member had no problem with eating alone, everyone else started on their own meal.

* * *

The next morning-

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn, and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. Lazily getting up, he made his way into the shower, and wasted no time stripping and walking into the slowly warming cold waters. Ignoring the chill that ran down his back, he started washing himself, but took notice to the scars that decorated his body.

Multiple slashes went across his chest, stomach, and back, while a fist sized scar was above his left pectoral. The blonde looked at each scar with an odd sense of humor, as he mumbled "Oh, I remember that one…and that one…Chidori… Ara that was Kurotsuchi's katana on that island…oh that one…hehe at least I figured out the proper way to hold a gun."

After finishing his shower, he dried off, and casually put on a new pair of casual clothes, and walked out of the room. When he was passing by the window, he saw Musubi running at high speeds at Miya. With wide eyes, the blonde racked his brain for any possible answer that could explain this rare display of speed.

With an immense amount of grace, the blonde front flipped out the window, and landed on top of the roof, as he examined the spar. Miya would simply dodge each time Musubi came within two feet of her; while Musubi was giving it her all too actually touch the landlady. Naruto immediately saw why, her form was too stiff; she wasn't using her natural flexibility. He casually slid down, and posted the tips of his toes on the gutter to hang off the building, shocking Uzume and Minato below.

The blonde voiced "Hmm, how is it possible for her to move that fast? It's been _years_ since I've seen anything bar this." Musubi must have heard him, as she proudly declared "I'm a fist type Sekirei!" You could practically see the question mark floating over Naruto's head, as he flipped down and asked curiously "Sekirei…wagtail?"

However, he was ignored by the 'Sekirei' as she was hit upon the head with the bunt end of Miya's hilt, as she lectured "You're too tense, you're only attacking with brute force. Loosen up your shoulders, and try to flow when attacking." Naruto turned to Minato who had a sheepish expression on his face, while Uzume disappeared from behind him. The blonde asked dryly "Alright, what the hell?"

Minato shrugged, sweat a bit, and waved him off "Uh, Musubi is just really ecstatic to train!" The lone Uzumaki stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and mumbled "I need to get to work." Realization flashed across Minato's face as he exclaimed "Work! I'm going to be late!" Walking past the disgruntled man, Naruto headed out the gate, and started his trek towards his new occupation.

After a few minutes Minato caught up with him, and to their mutual surprise, they both worked at the same construction site. However, when they got there, it was clearly obvious Naruto was clearly more qualified physically and mentally for the job, while Minato…lacked a bit in the physical department.

As lunch rolled around, Naruto steadily was smashing a pickaxe into the ground at a high pace, while everyone watched in amazement of how the American worked. Bringing it up one last time, the blonde hammered it into the ground, and started walking towards the bench. Once he sat down, he seemingly produced a bento from nowhere in particular and started munching away contently.

Minato sat down a few feet away, and pulled out his own wrapped Bento, just for a man to leer hungrily at it. Once Minato gave the man a piece of food, Naruto noted two chakra signatures approaching, and inwardly sweat dropped. 'I'm in Tokyo for two days and I've already felt more chakra signatures than I have in the past three years.' With a good amount of speed, two women rushed the mooching man, and drop kicked him, sending the man flying away, while they quickly apologized to Minato.

Shaking his head, Naruto finished off his bento, and approached Minato. He gave the slightly shorter man an intense glare, which basically spelled out 'You tell me what I want to know, and I won't have to make you my bitch.', and demanded "Alright, Minato. What in the hell is with the supernatural woman around here?" The man got up, whose name was now identified as Seo, and drawled carelessly "They're called Sekirei. They're basically powerful beings that defiantly don't come from Earth."

Naruto gave the man a confused look, which made him sigh and further explain, while Minato was getting nervous. After a few minutes of mulling over the explanation he was given, Naruto summarized "I've basically walked into a pervert's dream world." Seo grinned and nodded; while Naruto's facial expression was blank, until he gave them the 'thumbs up' and chuckled "Nice."

The two Sekirei and Minato were staring at the two like they were idiots, until Naruto threw his work clothes off, and started walking towards the exit. Minato yelled at his back "Where are you going Uzumaki-san?"

The Uzumaki waved over his shoulder, before proclaiming in English "TO BECOME AN ASHIKABI!"

* * *

_**Lolz, I just honestly wanted a little bit of comic relief at the end. But there you have it, Chapter one, and again it's a bit short. However, I just wanted to advance into the story, while giving Naruto a tidbit of background. As you can tell, he is more serious in this fic, but he does have a sense of playfulness still in him. I'm not going to lie; Naruto is going to be perverted. I mean, c'mon it's Sekirei; I wouldn't want him to be like Minato, who only kisses his girls…like once a piece? Nah, Naruto is getting tang and nice tang at that. **_

_**Well, seeing as that's done, I might as well go and lay down before I have to work.**_

_**Maelstrom-Claymore out.**_

Start – 4/20/12 11:30 p.m. to 4/21/12 2:33 a.m.

End – 4/21/12 11:45 a.m. to 4/21/12 12:50 p.m.

Total time dedicated to chapter-4 hours 8 minutes.


	3. The broken Sekirei

_**I have to say, I'm enjoying the feedback I'm receiving. Yes, the last chapter was basically just a background/introduction chapter, so it really wasn't going to be all shit n' giggles. On another note, **_

_**ScorpinokXV: …I…damn. Thank you for your helpful reviews, and suggestions, which I am mulling over right now. It's a bit of an ego booster, but you're extremely helpful as well, so all props to ya'. **_

_**Ronin Kenshin: I wasn't really aiming for Naruto to be portrayed as Jiraiya, but then again, I suppose the Gama Sennin is just like me. Perverted, and awesome! ^-^**_

_**Kami no Kage: Meh, as I said-and you pointed out :) - it wasn't really a humorous chapter, I was honestly just trying to get the story rolling along. However, in the end, I really didn't feel like explaining what a Sekirei was, so I was plotting discretely 'Alright, something slightly funny to distract them…' And then bang! A lil' bit of old Uzumaki Naruto came out. Despite the fact that he was being perverted when he proclaimed it…I guess that's where the Jiraiya reference came in. '^_^**_

_**Zaralann: Thank you, I try my Russian friend.**_

_**Dark Vizard447: I already started writing, but when I read your review, I couldn't help but chuckle. As for why, you can see in the chapter.**_

_**As soon as I uploaded the chapter, I read it on my Ipod, and I was like 'Oh shit, there's like two dozen mistakes in this! Edit fucking NOW!' So I'm going to revise it slightly.  
**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto marched through the streets of Tokyo, perverted grin plastered on his face, and his eyes curved upwards showing his questionable joy. In all seriousness, the blonde was ecstatic; he could sense anything he wanted to with a simple transition to sage mode, which meant one thing. He had the upper hand. Nonchalantly putting on his sunglasses, the blonde sat there acting like he was staring at the public news report, while in reality he was gathering nature chakra. After a minute or two, the blonde's eyes snapped open, now they took on a color of yellow, with bar like pupils. The orange and red outline around his eyes was ignored, seeing as he had locked on to every chakra signature in the city. In total, there was over a hundred of them, varying in different sizes and potencies.

However, one made him feel a small drop in his stomach. The singular signature was extremely…bleak. Its level faltered every now and then, not having any will to keep it consistent. He immediately recognized the feeling of the chakra. It was similar to how his felt when he was kid. This feeling…it was everything…helplessness, depression, hollowness, loneliness, and that numb feeling of dread. All of it lead down to one thing: abandonment.

Naruto's lecherous grin slowly faded from his face, as his eyes morphed back to an icy blue color. Turning his head towards the west, the blonde saw some trees peaking over the smaller buildings. With a melancholy expression set on his face, the blonde started walking towards the source of chakra.

* * *

Naruto was found walking through a park of some kind, zoned in on the chakra signature. He was close; he could literally feel the depression rolling over the area. After a small curve, he spotted the source of chakra. It was a woman; she had short cut light brown hair, an almost lifeless expression on her beautiful features, and was garbed in a bloody open doctor's coat. She seemed to be injured, which made Naruto feel a slight numbing sensation in his chest. He slowly stepped forward, and asked gently, all past perversions gone, replaced by genuine concern "Hey…are you alright, Ma'am?"

The woman glanced at Naruto, before she whispered in such a broken voice, Naruto couldn't even word it "I'm…just…a useless tool…" Naruto kneeled down next to the bench, and saw a small amount of blood pouring from her right side. He frowned and gave the girl a sympathetic expression, before cooing "Shh…what happened to you?" She continued to hollowly stare at him, until she looked away and murmured "I'm…a broken wing…there's no use for me…" While the expression on Naruto's face was caring, inside, his mind was racing a mile a minute 'What in the hell should I do?'

Mentally screaming in his mind, the blonde sighed and bit his thumb drawing blood. The woman's eyes widened, while Naruto started flashing through a few hand signs. She slowly examined the blonde haired man, before asking in a voice barely above a whisper "What are you doing…?" Naruto kept his gaze in front of him, but answered stubbornly "You're hurt. I'm getting you some medical attention." With a small waft of his hand, a minuscule puff of smoke appeared in front of him, revealing a few different types of medical supplies.

Grabbing a swab, he uncapped a bottle of Hydroperoxide and dipped it inside. Pulling it out, he gently nudged the loose hanging shirt on the woman out of the way. Seeing a deep vertical cut, he warned "This is going to hurt a little bit," Pressing the swab to her wound, he heard her hiss and slightly shake as the hydrogen and oxygen solution seeped into the deep slash. After a moment, he removed the swab from her wound, and tossed it to the side. Taking out a large medical bandage, he pressed it to her wound, and started wrapping her stomach with medical tape took keep the pressure constant.

With a small hand gesture, the medical materials were gone in more puffs of smoke, while the blonde closed the flap of her shirt. He asked while buttoning her shirt "You're a Sekirei, correct?" The woman didn't answer him, but he did feel a weight press against his shoulder. He glanced over to his right shoulder without moving his head, and saw the woman had fallen asleep, her breathing was slightly hitched, while her face was beat red. Slowly, Naruto picked the woman up bridal style, and looked down at her face. On her forehead, there was an odd looking tattoo, with a bird, four comas like symbols, and the yin-yang representation below it.

Shrugging the woman tighter into his grasp, the blonde started walking towards his current place of residence. On his way back, he noticed it was about midday, but the odd thing was there was no noise whatsoever. Putting his guard up, Naruto started walking at a brisker pace, his eyes darting around the empty streets. Once he made it back to Miya's home, he quickly opened the door with his feet, and immediately went up the stairs. Finding his door easily, the blonde slid it open with his foot, and stepped inside. Using his foot in the same manner, he closed the door, and placed the woman down on his futon.

Naruto sat down cross-legged, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly 'Why did I bring her back to my room again? I should've just dropped her off at the hosp…' His inner thoughts were cut off as he saw the short haired woman staring at him lifelessly again. Biting back a sigh, the lone Uzumaki asked neutrally "Are you alright?" The woman just continued to stare at him for a few minutes, before she finally asked "Why did you help me?" Blinking and tilting his head at the question, almost as if it was foreign to him, the blonde parroted "Why did I help you?" She just kept her hollow gaze on his eyes, while he stared back. After a moment, the blonde answered while taking his glasses off "Why wouldn't I? You were injured, and I couldn't leave a beautiful young lady like yourself out there alone, now could I?"

The woman's eyes widened substantially, as if she was told the meaning of life, and started blushing madly. Fighting back the urge to laugh at the adorable expression the woman was making, the blonde grinned foxily and introduced himself "Names' Uzumaki Naruto, what's your's Ma'am?" The woman paused, before speaking "Akitsu…" Naruto smiled and inquired "So you're a Sekirei, right?" Again, her eyes widened, as she slowly nodded, while murmuring "I'm…a broken Sekirei…I cannot be winged…by my Ashikabi-sama."

Frowning at the statement, Naruto had to ask "Why is that?" Somberly gesturing to her forehead, she explained "My Sekirei crest is located on my forehead…this means, I'm unable to be winged…I am a broken Sekirei." To Akitsu's surprise-and slight discomfort-Naruto leaned up to her face, and started examining her forehead. After a moment, the blonde pounded a fist into his open hand, and exclaimed in understanding "Ah, I get it! That's a suppression seal, and here I thought they didn't have those in this world."

Before Akitsu could inquire what Naruto meant about 'this world', he bit his thumb, and made a spiral on her forehead in his…blood? With the tiger seal, Naruto commanded "Kai." The Sekirei crest glowed hot orange, before fading away. Akitsu was in total shock. She could feel it…her crest…it was gone. But there was also another feeling stirring inside of her. It felt warm, if not hot, and it was causing her to get uneasy.

Naruto clapped his hands together accomplishedly, and mumbled to himself "I guess Ero-Sennin was right on about me needed to know a little bit of Fūinjutsu." Naruto was about to continue rambling, before he noticed Akitsu leaning forward towards him, her breathing was heavy, and a little bit of sweat trickled down her flushed face. As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, she pressed her lips against his, while whispering "Ashikabi-sama…"

With a flare of light blue, various wing like tendrils of chakra shot out behind her, while Naruto started to return the kiss. After a moment, the kiss softened, and chakra wings receded into the red Sekirei crest that appeared on the back of her neck. When Akitsu pulled back, Naruto gawked at her, before whispering "Wait, does…that mean…I'm…your…Ashikabi?" Akitsu shyly nodded, blush prominent on her near expressionless face.

All was silent for a moment, until Naruto sprung up grabbing Akitsu into a bear hug, and started spinning around exclaiming childishly "YATTA!" After a few moments of exuberant yelling, Naruto stopped spinning and jumping around, and looked down at the dizzy woman in his arms. Sweat dropping, he steadied Akitsu, while she slurred something incoherently.

Sitting their selves back down, Akitsu fell forward into Naruto's shoulder, and with a cute noise she left the conscious realm. Allowing his sweat drop to grow a few sizes, Naruto noticed the white medical tape bleeding into red. Scratching the back of his head nervously, the blonde chuckled "Note to self. Don't do that again…ever."

* * *

Two hours later-

After Naruto finished stitching Akitsu up; she was dead asleep on his futon, with a content expression set on her sleeping features. Taking in a long breath, Naruto stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Yawning, the blonde noted it was dinner time. With a careless shrug, he walked out of his room-closing the door-and continued his way down the stairs. Entering the dining area, the blonde noticed it was only Uzume and Miya sitting down at the table. Deciding it was not important; the Uzumaki took a seat, and murmured a low prayer, before he started eating.

After a few moments of silence, Miya stated with a tone of curiosity "So, Uzumaki-san…there was a girl with you earlier today." Uzume cocked an eyebrow, while Naruto chuckled with some mirth bleeding through his tone "I love Japan." Both women gave the blonde deadpanned expressions, while he looked off into space, shit eating grin in place.

After a moment, Naruto collected himself, and asked "Hm, where's Minato and Musubi? I'm sure he would be back by now…" Seeing as the woman obviously didn't know, Naruto further inquired "And what about that…Kagari fellow, or is he still working?" Miya answered nonchalantly "Kagari-kun works as a host, so he won't be back for a little while." It took about two seconds to comprehend what the woman told him, before he shook his head and continued eating.

After a relatively quiet dinner, the present residents of the house heard footfalls at coming from the door. Everyone turned their attention towards the doorway, to see Minato carrying a small blonde haired girl on his back, while Musubi followed in tow, almost completely naked, only sporting Minato's jacket. A few drips were heard, and all the females and Minato turned their attention to Naruto, who had a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose.

As if opening his mouth to speak, Naruto made an odd noise, before calmly walking towards the doorway…just to nod approvingly at Minato.

* * *

The next morning-

Naruto awoke with a weight and warmth cuddled into his chest. He glanced down to see it was Akitsu lightly snoring into his white t-shirt. Not really having a problem with it, he merely closed his eyes again. After about thirty seconds of silence, he heard "Ashikabi-sama?" Not bothering to open his eyes, the Uzumaki answered "Yes, Akitsu-chan?" After another small pause, the Sekirei asked "…Don't humans work for an income?" Naruto hummed in acknowledgement, until Akitsu continued "…Then why aren't you working?"

Naruto's eye twitched, before he grunted "Because Akitsu-chan, you're currently on top of me, and I don't feel like making myself look like an asshole this early in the morning... That's what the afternoon is for." Slowly getting off her newly instated Ashikabi, Akitsu watched as Naruto sat up, and rubbed his eyes. After a moment, the blonde yawned and glanced at the Sekirei. She was still covered in blood, and in that doctor's coat. Frowning, he stated "You need to get cleaned up." After this was said, the little amount of emotion that started growing on the stoic Sekirei disappeared.

They both stared at each other blankly for about two minutes, until Akitsu's head dropped down, depression rolling off her. Naruto stared at her for another moment, before he stated bluntly "I meant a shower, Akitsu-chan."

* * *

Naruto and Akitsu-who was now wearing Naruto's baggy clothes and clean of blood-walked into the dining area, to see everyone already sitting down. As they spared the couple some glances, Naruto stayed at the doorway, and spoke curtly "Alright, to be frank, it's pretty obvious she's a Sekirei, and I need to go…_discuss_ my occupation, so treat her well, Ja ne." Faster than anyone could oppose, Naruto was out the door, leaving Akitsu to stare blankly at them.

All was silent for a moment, until the little girl that everyone called 'Ku-chan', ran away scared of the stoic Sekirei.

* * *

…

Naruto sighed as he was digging into the ground again. The contractor was an asshole, period. And the fact that Naruto cussed him out in both Japanese and English didn't help his case. So currently he had to make up a day and a half's workload, even though he did more than everyone else did that day in four hours. He absently noticed Minato started working, but honestly didn't care. The lone Uzumaki was too busy plotting how to kill the contractor, yet make it look like an accident.

* * *

Later that night-

Naruto and Minato walked home, both tired and exhausted, even though Naruto had more reason to be. Turns out, when Naruto is just plain pissed off, he can accomplish a lot in a little amount of time. Such as, I don't know, say six days' worth of physical labor in ten hours. Minato exasperated "How could you do that much work in one day?" The blonde haired male only grunted in response. Once they walked into their building of residence, they were greeted by the sight of Seo eating dinner with Miya, Musubi, and Akitsu. Naruto continued walking, but mumbled "Miya-san, Musubi-san, Akitsu-chan…sup' Seo."

With that said, the blonde trudged up the stairs. Once he left, Miya asked "Oh my, why is he so tired?" Minato chuckled nervously, and replied "Well…he kind of did about a weeks' worth of labor in about one workday." A large sweat drop was shared around the room.

Once Naruto got upstairs, he noticed something odd. Shrouded in shadows, he could see round glasses reflecting some light…almost as if it was leering at him for noticing it. Staring blankly at the glasses, the blonde stated rather blandly "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a shit." Naruto walked into his room, slamming the door shut, and landed face first into his futon, letting sleep claim him.

* * *

The next morning-

Anyone at the table could see there was some obvious tension coming Naruto, who was glaring daggers at Minato. The brown haired male nervously tried to explain "U-Uzumaki-san…Ku-chan said she saw someone, I can't help it that she went to you first…" Naruto's eye twitched, then he growled "Two o' clock in the fucking morning, Minato. I had four hours of sleep, before _your _child of a Sekirei came in and woke me up." After he finished his final sentence, a large rock slammed into his head, while Miya chimed pleasantly "Oh, my hand slipped. You shouldn't curse in front of children, Uzumaki-san."

Picking himself up from the floor, Naruto looked from the smiling Miya-who had a deadly looking visage behind her-to the large forty pound rock-which had some of his blood on it-a few times. Not really being able to hide his curiosity, the blonde asked "Where did you get that rock?" He wasn't given an answer, seeing as the visage increased in size. To everyone's surprise, Naruto didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the looming atmosphere Miya was producing. With a rude yawn, the blonde got up and indicated lazily "I'm going to work out,"

Without any further explanation, the scar faced man walked out of the room and out towards the yard. Once outside, he settled into an offensive staggered stance. Closing his eyes, Naruto breathed in deeply, before he started shadow boxing. Bopping and weaving for about fifteen seconds, he shot in on the fake opponent with a standard wrestling sweep single. Pivoting on his knee, he stood back up and started going through multiple Muay Thai techniques, from knees to elbows, as if he was locked up in a clinch. Transitioning back to shadow boxing, the blonde repeated the cycle, adding in new moves to each set, for about fifteen minutes. As he began to sweat heavily, Naruto dropped to the ground and started cranking out pushups, after completing twenty five; he switched to his back, and started doing crunches. After finishing that set, he sprung to his feet, panting deeply, he slowly hopped side to side, giving his body a thirty second cool down, before he started the workout over again.

After about two hours of intense conditioning, he finally sat down under the tree, and started to catch his breath, panting heavily. Looking down at his sweat drenched clothes; he huffed and mumbled between pants "If…there's one thing…these people…know how…to do…its…train…" Whipping the sweat the found its way into his eyes away, Naruto stared up at the blue sky.

Observing the clouds for a few minutes, he snorted "Hmph, I'm acting like Shikamaru now…" Suppressing the urge to start reminiscing, the Konoha Shinobi stood up, and slowly took off his shirt, which felt-and was-four pounds heavier. When the shirt was removed, all that was left on his chest was plain black tank top. He threw the soaked shirt over his shoulder, and walked towards the house. As he entered, he heard the sounds of Musubi and Ku-chan cooking, while Minato talked to them. Shrugging indifferently, Naruto threw his soaked shirt into the laundry basket, and went into the bathhouse.

Stripping, he grabbed a towel, and started heating the water. While the heater was kicking in, the blonde started to wash himself before entering, as per condition of using the bath. After a few minutes, he deemed the water a comfortable temperature, and sat in. Moaning slightly, he let the hot water soothe his overused muscles, eventually melting all of his concerns away. While he was in his own little wonderland, he didn't notice the bathhouse door open. Only when he felt a disturbance in the water, did he notice he had extra company in the bath.

Cracking one eye open lazily, he absently noted it was Akitsu-who was nude mind you-sitting on the opposite end of the bath. Closing his eyes again, the blonde went back to relaxing. It took about fourteen seconds, for the blonde to realize what actually just happened. One could tell, due to the fact a small stream of blood made its way out of his right nostril. Sighing, Naruto whipped his nose, and asked with his eyes closed "Akitsu-chan…care to explain why you're in here?" Akitsu replied in her drone like tone "To wash your back, Ashikabi-sama."

Allowing another sigh to come out, he gestured with his hand and groaned "Come here." Akitsu did as he asked, but was slightly surprised, as Naruto grabbed her by the waist, and tucked her into his shoulder. Leaning back even more, the blonde hummed in contentment. Akitsu merely snuggled in closer to his chest, and examined his scars on his abdomen. After a few moments of silence, Akitsu asked "Ashikabi-sama? How did you get all of these scars?" Naruto unconsciously started rubbing Akitsu's arm, while he answered "Battles… accidents …stupidity …ignorance or arrogance… too many to explain…"

Akitsu further inquired "Battles?" Letting an amused smile form on his relaxed face, as he started to speak "Well…once a many years ago…I used to be a solider of sorts…I guess I should start from the beginning…"

After giving Akitsu a very watered down version of his past, which concealed the fact he was ninja from a different dimension, they finally got out of the bath, bringing their total time in it to about four hours. Giving Akitsu some time to conceal herself, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Yawning, he slung an arm over Akitsu, who again was only wearing a baggy T-shirt, and drawled "Odd…I'm not even hungry." Akitsu simply walked with him upstairs, until they got into their room, and her Ashikabi asked "Akitsu-chan…why aren't you wearing panties?"

Throwing the blonde an embarrassed glare, she mumbled "I…forgot…" Naruto merely shrugged, and walked over to the closet. Sliding the door behind him, he threw on a pair of boxers, and reopened the door. Akitsu was staring at him again in her own awkwardly cute fashion, which made him chuckle. Plopping down into the futon, he got comfortable, while Akitsu fixed her body into his. Throwing the covers over them, Naruto closed his eyes, and thought with a smile 'Despite getting my head bashed with a rock, today turned out to be a good day…'

* * *

_**Can't sleep…probably shouldn't have taken a six hour nap… '^.^**_

_**Oh, well. I hope you guys like the chapter, since Naruto opened up a lot more, showing more of his personality. Before anyone asks, the whole Akitsu deal, with him being comfortable with her so quickly, is basically the huge ass plot hole in Sekirei. Despite only knowing each other for two days, they can cuddle abnormally contently, Ex. Minato and Musubi. On a little note, I'm positive there is going to be some literary mistakes, due to fact...well I kind of got lazy editing...and grammar was never my strong suite...I think.**_

_**Word count is at 3,900 and should be over 4,000 when I'm done with this Authors note, but that's where I like my chapter length, right at that 4-5,000 mark. What I have been trying to do though, is make each chapter advance one episode in the anime, since Magna is too undistributed to do that with. I don't really see how much farther I can stretch it out, seeing as the only other thing to happen in this episode is Matsu general attempt on raping Minato…sooooo…ya know…JA-NE! *Quick use of Shunshin no jutsu to escape***_

Chapter start- …sometime Sunday afternoon (?)

Chapter end- 4/24/12 3:31 a.m.

Total time dedicated into the chapter-…eh give or take five to six hours.


	4. Juggernaut bitch!

_**Alright, I had a good… (?) day break…so why don't we get started on reviews?**_

* * *

_**Mzr90: Don't worry, I read all my reviews, consider ALL suggestions, and I'm not **__**usually**__** an asshole bout' it. ^_^ Plus the fact you've been reading my shit since the beginning, gives you some bonus points in consideration :)**_

_**ScorpinokXV: Again, thank you for your review. I didn't want to give Naruto something he couldn't have gotten during canon, unless he was given an obvious opportunity to that I could exploit. So there is going to be no medical jutsu for Naruto-besides the obvious self-regeneration. The whole MBI situation will be explained personally by the local nerd of Izumo inn *epic drumroll*…MATSU! The whole deal with Naruto basically telling her to screw off was he could sense she was the chakra signature he could always sense in the house, so he didn't really take her as a threat.**_

_**lou2003us: Thank you, and as long as I don't get lazy, the good work shall continue.**_

_**wolf191000: Thanks, and Lemons? Well it is a harem story…and it's Sekirei…plus Naruto's stamina…Yes. But I'm not going to be spamming them, and putting in erotic foursomes with Naruto and his girls. Perverted as I am, I'm a sexy romantic - 'one woman at a time ladies'. *Winks***_

_**Silber D. Wolf: Thank you ^.^**_

_**Azurealkaze: Nice to know. And about the gambling tidbit, I already got something planned with that.**_

_**Zaralann: Don't worry, as I said before, I CONSIDER **__**EVERYTHING**__** SUGGESTED! If they don't fit up, or I simply can't because they're winged, then the odds are I won't add them. However, if they're free game and they could fit with Naruto + any Sekirei he has at the point in time, then I don't see why not. But Ichiya #18…I never-NEVER… would put her with Naruto. She honestly is kind of a bitch, and Naruto has cooled down from his previous personality, so they don't mix. If I feel like putting in a hand to hand Sekirei it will be Benitsubasa. Oh, and the whole Kurama thing will be explained later on in the story.**_

_**Ronin Kenshin: Thank you.**_

_**Alright, time for the chapter.**_

* * *

…

Uzumaki Naruto could be described as many things at the moment, but one triumphed over all, and that was annoyed. It wasn't due to the fact that he had just possibly met one of the most annoying people ever in his life, just mere moments ago. No, it was because that annoying person was trying to rape him. Oh, fun fact to his troubles: Akitsu is _very_ possessive.

Finding himself standing in the middle of the two scrapping Sekirei, while Miya watched like nothing was happening, and Minato was being as much as a pussy as ever with his own Sekirei, the blonde could only sigh. With a deep draw of breath, the Sage effortlessly pushed the two Sekirei away from each other like toddlers, and commanded monotonously "Stop."

To Minato's shock, both Sekirei obeyed without question. Naruto gave the two Sekirei a glance, before he grimaced and walked out of the room muttering in English "Crazy ass women." Making his way out of the house, he absently noticed Kagari jumping away, cloaked in black. Not even batting an eyelash, he simply continued his way to work.

* * *

After work, Naruto had a looming air around him. He walked along the barren town streets, which settled into dusk long ago, with his gaze fogged was currently thinking 'All of this…its odd…Sekirei…beings who are driven by fate…fate, that's what Neji rambled on about when we younger? I wonder…' He finished his thought with a low whisper "…If there is...what's my fate?"

He honestly didn't expect to be hit by a torrent of water, followed by a yell of "TIS' DEATH!" Getting thrashed into a wall, all the while getting soaked, Naruto coughed out a glob of blood. He weakly winced and looked at his attacker. It was a blonde haired female, right around five foot five, with a large bust. She had blue eyes, and wore a black dress, followed by a chocker, and short stockings. With a trail of blood dripping down his chin, Naruto demanded "What the hell are you doing lady?"

She merely stalked forward, her glowering glare increasing, but he could see something deeper within it.

She was scared.

The woman hissed "I will not be coupled with a brute like thou!"

_**(I suck at typing Shakespearian)**_

That's when Naruto noticed it; he could feel what this woman was feeling…did that mean she's supposed to be his Sekirei? His eyes became lidded emotionlessly, his gaze burrowed into her own, and he gave the empty response "Try me."

The woman slightly recoiled at what he said, but eventually a torrent of water shot at him.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a slight gasp. He glared around, eyes trained on everything around him, eyes that of a hardened killer. Noticing he was sitting on the work bench, and it was in the dead of night, the blonde figured he must have fallen asleep. Slowly allowing his eyes to soften, Naruto sighed and got off the bench. The blonde slid his glasses above his brow and scratched his cheek for a moment, inwardly wondering when he had fallen asleep.

Shaking his head, he started walking out of the construction site. Once he stepped on the sidewalk, he sensed Minato's and Matsu's chakra flare. The blonde mumbled with a sigh of relief "Thank god…"

Continuing his was down the road, he trekked on for a few moments, until he suddenly stopped. Grunting in a low tone, he asked more to himself "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Out of an alleyway, four men brandishing various handguns, walked out, shit eating grins in place. The blonde gave them a glare, and warned "Before you do whatever you're planning with those guns, know even if you manage to wound me, you're life's will be in forfeit."

One man demanded "Give us everything you got, you white pig!"

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto nonchalantly shot back "Why would I do that, sushi-dick?"

Seeing as one man clicked the hammer back, he merely grimaced, and started walking towards them. Dully noting the obvious shock in their eyes, he was slightly prepared for the barrage of bullets which came flying his way. Managing to dodge the majority of the bullets, Naruto produced a Fuma Shuriken from a summoning seal, and sent it flying at his assaulters. Blood splattered across the city walls, and multiple dull thuds hit the ground. With a small snap of his fingers, the Fuma Shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke, while he examined his person for wounds.

It was an odd sight, seeing multiple gunshot wounds in your shoulder trailing down to your stomach, and one in your left knee. The odd thing was he didn't feel a damn thing. Maybe it was the adrenaline? This would be the first time he's been in a life or death situation in a good three years. Cupping a hand over his bleeding areas, he started making one handed seals…well that was until he felt the initial adrenaline wear off.

The growl never left his throat, as he bit his lip down in pain. Forcing both hands into the ram sign, he forced as much chakra as he could muster outwards, causing four little metal shards to fly out of his body.

Scoffing in an annoyed manner, Naruto forced himself down the street, heading towards the closest ER.

* * *

…

Naruto irritably sat in a hospital bed, his abdomen covered in medical tape and bandages, while a brace adorned his left kneecap. It was kind of funny to see how stumped the doctors were, seeing as they couldn't figure out how he healed so inhumanly fast. A nurse walked into the room and made her way over to the release forms Naruto had laid out on the nightstand. Glancing at it for a moment, she hummed "Everything seems in order…even though you healed…abnormally, you're allowed to leave on your leisure."

He gave the woman a nod, and she made her way out of the room. Once he heard the door click to a shut, he heatedly glared at the crutches by his bed. The blonde seethed "Of all the gay shit I have to deal with! …Why couldn't have they given me a wheelchair? Wheelchairs are tit magnets…"

Depressingly getting off the bed, he positioned himself into his crutches, and limped out of the room. As he walked down the halls, he heard a familiar voice of laughter. Tilting his head slightly, he waddled towards a cracked open door. Naruto leaned forward, peeping into the door, and was surprised to see it was Uzume talking to a brown haired teen confined to a bed.

His inner curiosity peaked; he popped his head through the door and drawled "Uzume-san?"

The laughter stopped as both women turned their sights to the door, as Naruto crutched in. Uzume gasped "Uzumaki-san, what happened to you!"

Waving her off, the blonde responded with a smirk "Eh, I just sent some thugs with guns to the morgue… Ara, this your Ashikabi?"

Uzume's eyes narrowed slightly, as she asked warily "…How do you know about that?" Naruto ignored her question, seeing as he waltzed-waddled-to the woman on the bed, and hung his hand out with a smile "Uzumaki Naruto, I live in the same building as Uzume-san." The woman smiled pleasantly, shaking Naruto's hand gently, and introduced herself softly "Chiho Hidaka…and yes I am Uzume-chan's Ashikabi."

The blonde smiled brightly, though contrast to what he was showing, inwardly he thought darkly 'Her chakra signature is very weak…she's slowly dying.' Uzume watched with widened eyes as Naruto started talking to her Ashikabi with a sense of playfulness, something she has never saw from the mysterious blonde. After a few minutes of laughter, Uzume hugged Chiho and said "I-we-have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow alright?"

Chiho nodded, and gave a smile towards Naruto "Will you come back some time Naruto-kun?" The blonde gave her a foxy grin and assured "Sure, when I get the chance I'll come back with Uzume-san." Chiho smiled slightly wider, while Uzume and Naruto walked-or crutched in Naruto's case-out of the room.

Once they were a good fifteen feet away from the room, Uzume grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him against the wall. She growled "How did you know I'm a Sekirei?" Naruto smoothly lied as if he wasn't affected by the rough slam "Ara, Ara, Uzume-_chan,_ Akitsu-chan merely told me she sensed that you were a Sekirei…why such a violent reaction?"

Uzume's eyes widened by a large margin, as she slowly let Naruto slide off her grip, and stuttered "G-Gomen-" Naruto hopped back on his crutches, and waved her off while limping away "Nah, its fine. Everyone has their secrets."

With that said, the ex-Shinobi made his way back home, Uzume in tow.

* * *

When Naruto walked into the door of Izumo inn, he was oddly enough tackled by Musubi, which was apparently completely accidental, and that fuss of noise sounded everyone to come towards the door. Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw Naruto a crumpled heap on the ground, covered in medical tape, and brandishing crutches.

The blonde gave everyone a dry expression, before silently pulling himself up back onto his crutches. Miya asked in genuine concern "Uzumaki-san, what happened?" The Sage carelessly shrugged his shoulders and muttered "You'll hear 'bout it on TV soon enough." Seeing as the deadly visage appeared behind the landlady, Naruto decided he should further explain "Mah, just some chinks with guns…I hate pussies with guns…"

The blonde trailed off, staring down at his injured leg with a grimace. Minato further questioned "Wait! If you got shot what happened? Did they run off, did they take your money-" Naruto answered with an appalled yet amused expression "Take _my _money? Fuck nah, them bitches are breathing dirt." It took a moment, but the gravity of what Naruto said sunk in deep.

Uzume suddenly exclaimed from behind Naruto "Wait a minute, you killed them?"

The Uzumaki gave the girl a deadpanned expression and drawled lazily "They had guns. I had my awesome yet sexy self. Mix those two together with some arrogance, and you'll just end up as a blood stain on my shoe." Minato asked the most obvious question "Do the police know?" He received a nod as an answer. There was an eerie moment of silence, before Musubi jumped up and beamed "Does that mean you're a good fighter, Naruto-san?"

Giving the girl a questionable nod, she squealed and begged "PLEASE SPAR WITH ME NARUTO-SAN!" The blonde raised a crutch with a deadpanned expression, hoping the girl would under-and she started dragging him to the backyard…just great. Being thrown by the Sekirei, Naruto stuck a crutch in the ground and swung down to his feet.

Musubi settled in an offensive stance, while Naruto gave a dumbfounded "Huh?" Taking his voice as the beginning of the spar, Musubi rushed forward with great show of speed. With narrowed eyes, Naruto abandoned the crutches, and hopped on his right leg, and caught Musubi's powerful jab.

Quickly throwing her hand to the left, he narrowly avoided the onslaught of attacks the girl kept on sending. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Naruto kept on avoiding attacks that no normal human should be able to keep up with. Naruto complimented between bops and weaves "You've-been-practicing-I-see-your-attacks-flow-better-now."

If anything, that only made Musubi attack with renewed vigor. Dunking under an overhand right, Naruto under-hooked her extended arm and over-hooked her cocked shoulder. With a slight fall, the blonde flipped her over his body, and landed on top of her, forearm to her throat. With a genuinely pleased smile, the Uzumaki got off the Sekirei, and offered a hand up.

Musubi gladly accepted the hand, and pulled herself up; pleasantly surprised he could keep his balance with only one leg. Once upright, the fist-type Sekirei asked with a bright smile "Naruto-san, how did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing!" Supporting himself on one recently retrieved crutch, Naruto lazily replied "That was fighting? Nah that was just a lateral-drop…my fighting style meant for only one thing, and that is to kill your opponent."

Blinking a few times he realized everyone was gaping at him with shock rolling off them. The blonde merely scratched his chest, and carelessly reached into his back pocket…only to pat it a few times. With widening eyes, he patted himself down multiple times, before cursing "Fuck, my Costas are gone! Oh shit, not my phone too!"

Sweat drops were shared by the Ashikabi and Sekirei watching, all the while, Naruto spewed words which were not meant for Kusano's ears. Easily avoiding the large rock sent his way curiosity of Miya, he threw the deadly woman an amused glance.

"…Cute."

Ah, there was that deadly visage again! Shrugging the woman off, the Sage ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled "First that weird ass dream, and now this?"

Minato piped in "Wait…you had a weird dream too?"

The blonde seemingly ignored him, but inwardly filed that little tidbit of information away for later. He merely grumbled, staring at his wounds with a burning fury, and hobbled off into the house. Upon reaching his room, he was blocked in by Akitsu, who murmured with concern swelling in her eyes "Ashikabi-sama…you're hurt…"

Blinking, the blonde turned slightly and stated indignantly "No, I'm fine!"

She stepped forward and gently traced his bullet wounds, which were slowly bleeding into his black shirt. With slightly widened eyes, Naruto mumbled "Oh…I didn't notice that." To his surprise, a devious glint appeared in his Sekirei's eyes, while the door closed by a passing wind, and she produced medical tape and medical alcohol from nowhere in particular.

With a cocked eyebrow, the Uzumaki asked slowly "Akitsu-chan…what are you doing?"

When he suddenly found himself stripped of most of his clothes, he could only blink before he was pounced on by the ice wielding Sekirei.

* * *

…

Even though the events of the day before troubled Naruto to a good extent, he couldn't help but grin as he walked out the door sans crutches. He absolutely loved his healing capabilities, and was basking every moment because of it. With a slight chuckle, the blonde proclaimed "I'm the Juggernaut bitch!"

Minato sweat dropped from beside him, and muttered "Uzumaki-san…not in front of Ku-chan…"

Nonchalantly slapping Minato on the back-causing the guy to stumble forward-the sage exclaimed "Mah, she's old 'nuff to hear that! Isn't that right Kusano-chan?" The small girl quickly hid behind Minato sheepishly. Not even bothered in the slightest, the blonde continued his march into town, Minato and Kusano meekly following in tow. A slightly disturbed Minato asked the unusually cheerful Naruto "Uzumaki-san, how are you not on crutches?"

Casting a quick glare at the boy, he answered in a slightly dampened mood "I heal fast."Rolling his neck out, the blonde Uzumaki asked in his now bored drawl "So…we're looking for that Sekirei you had a dream of? Tsukiumi was it?"

The brown haired male nodded in response, while he sounded the name out "Moon-sea…ma, I guess it fits with you well 'Port'."

Minato joked back "Right back at you, 'Maelstrom'."

Giving an amused giggle, Kusano made some odd swirling gesture with her hands. Just as they were rounding a corner, Naruto noticed a vender selling ramen from a cart. With awestruck eyes, the Sage started running towards the stand, yelling back "I'll catch up in a minute!"

* * *

Forty minutes-and fifteen bowls of miso ramen-later...

Naruto, with a slightly larger belly, contently walked down the streets of Tokyo with a toothy grin, patting his enlarged stomach happily. "I gotta' give it to that guy…those are some kickass noodles."

Belching his good meal away, the blonde noticed a flux in chakra signatures a couple miles away. 'How in the hell did I miss that?' thought the ex-Shinobi. Quickly whipping the remains of his meal off his chin, the Uzumaki made a quick ram seal.

With a swirl of wing, the blonde disappeared in a brilliant swirl of leafs.

_**(A/N-Naruto had a surplus of time to learn the Shunshin no jutsu, so I'm giving him the **__**benefit of the doubt**__**on this one.)**_

When Naruto appeared in the air above the chakra signatures, what he saw really honestly pissed him off. Minato was being a pussy-_yet again_. "S-Seo-san…please let her go." Unable to contain his sigh, the Sage landed with a heavy thud next to the quivering Ashikabi. Training his eyes on Seo and blonde Sekirei, who he assumed was 'Tsukiumi'; he gathered Seo was attempting a forced winging.

He noticed the woman's eyes widening when she was alerted of his presence, followed by Minato barely mustering up enough courage to speak again, and the sly glint found in Seo's eyes. Snapping his attention towards Minato, he decided to follow along with Seo's plan "Fuck Minato, be a goddamn man for once in your life!" Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst, which could be supported by Minato's sudden startled stutter "W-what?"

Grabbing the lengthy teen by the scruff of his shirt, he forcefully pointed towards Tsukiumi "Are you going to let Seo wing _your," _Inwardly he sighed at the concept "-Sekirei? You're going to let the one thing that makes you sick happen right in front of you?" He received a slow shake of the head. Roughly pushing the teen towards the couple, Naruto roared "PROVE ME WRONG, AND DO SOMETHING!"

The brunet proclaimed in a slightly more forceful tone "S-She's my Sekirei!" Seo stared at the teen for a moment, before smirking and letting Tsukiumi go. Just as he was about to say something, the voices of his own Sekirei hit his eardrums accompanied by a torrent of lightning. The female blonde dropped down from the structure of trees next to Minato, and started unfolding a truly amusing scene in Naruto's eyes.

Scratching his own chest with profound disinterest, the Jinchuuriki attempted to look anywhere else besides the awkward moment happening in front of him. "Very well, I the Sekirei Tsukiumi, accept thy marriage proposal in good grace!"

Naruto sputtered in amusement "Marriage…Pftwhahahaha!" As the group of Ashikabi and Sekirei stared at the American, Naruto barely collected himself to a low chuckle "God…she already has you by the balls!"

Their blushes only added fuel to Naruto's amusement. Before anything else could be said, Tsukiumi glared evilly at her fellow blonde, her expression promising pain, and lots of it. Stopping mid chuckle, the Sage locked gazes with the blonde Sekirei, until Musubi randomly jumped down from the rooftops "Minato-san! Are you alright?"

On cue, Kusano jumped on Minato's leg in an odd position. Seo couldn't help himself as he saw the look of disbelief in Tsukiumi's eyes. "HAHAHAHA-Oh my, this is priceless!" Naruto seemed to agree with the slightly shorter man, as he appeared next to him, arm around his neck giving a hearty chuckle.

Tsukiumi all but growled "Minato-san…how many Sekirei do thou have?" The brown haired teen took a moment to think, before he muttered "Ah, I suppose you'd be the fourth…" If Seo and Naruto were laughing before, they were in for a lot more of the natural stress-reliever. It seemed Seo's Sekirei twins didn't find their predicament as amusing, seeing as they sent a current of lightning at the pair.

With an almost nonchalant manner, Naruto simply sidestepped the electricity, while pulling Seo with him. Giving one last chuckle, the blonde huffed "Shits n' giggles set aside…Oi, don't look at me like that! I already told you, I don't give a rat's ass if Ku-chan can hear me!" Glowering at the teen, the Uzumaki started speaking of other 'colorful' topics, all leading back to the point of Kusano's prepubescent innocence.

Being distracted long enough, the blonde was sent flying into a wall via water wave and lightning torrent. Only when the two mixed, the Sekirei realized the consequences of what they actually did. With a large explosion, smoke cascaded the area while a deathly vibe weighed in the air. Tsukiumi felt a strong pull of her heartstrings, while Minato and Seo stared in shock, mimicked by the own respective Sekirei.

All was silent for a moment, until a silhouette of Naruto appeared in the smoke, standing upright and hands stuffed in his pockets. With a lazy wave of his right hand, the smoke split in front of Naruto and dissipated into the atmosphere. To everyone's shock, the blonde was virtually unharmed give or take a few scruffs and singes.

Boringly noting their surprise, Naruto had to wonder why they were in such a state, he is, after all, a Shin-

"Fuck."

Carefully picking his next words, the blonde attempted "Uh…It's a miracle!

…No?

Yeah, I didn't buy that one either…"

Well seeing as the cat was out of the bag, Naruto replaced himself with a random log which appeared out of nowhere in particular. Appearing back in his room at Izumo Inn, the blonde could only wait until he had to explain himself. But then again, that could wait, seeing as he had a couple of questions needing to be answered.

Sliding the window open, Naruto gazed towards the largest building in Tokyo "Well, now's better than never." With that said, the ex-Shinobi disappeared in a blur of movement, his destination: MBI headquarters.

* * *

_**Yo, sorry for the late update, but you know how it is…well maybe not, but that is not the point!**_

_**I was a little bit trumped on as where I wanted to go with the story, as of regarding Tsukiumi. For one, I could leave it as be and give her to Minato, but hell, that would just plain out suck dick. I decided to postpone that decision for a later time, and progress to something that was just waiting to happen. "I'm the Juggernaut bitch! Oh, wait. I really am." Yup, either the fact that Naruto's a magical creature of tact, or a just supernaturally powerful is out there.**_

_**Alright, I'm done for now, school's out in three days and I have seven exams. Listen to school's out-by Alice Cooper and pray for me my faithful readers!**_

Total time dedicated into Chapter-I don't even want to know.

Word count-4,435 longest chapter yet!

-Maelstrom-claymore out-


	5. Conflicting emotions

_**Alright back to work I suppose. To begin with, let's have some reviews…**_

_**Agnar: **_

_**I get what you're saying, however the more 'blunt' constructive criticism should be sent as a PM. Now, I'm not going to cry about it 'Wha, they dun 3 meh storee…NOOEEZZZ!', but I'd prefer if you didn't downgrade my writing, seeing as after all, you haven't uploaded anything yourself. If you sincerely don't like my writing-or at least you see it as nothing worthwhile-then simply don't read it. From what I can see, you have plenty of Harry Potter fics to read. **_

_**AznPuffyHair:**_

_**You bring up a brilliant point, this is a **_**VERY**_** Americanized story, however it will soon calm down, seeing as Naruto was a bit asocial from the time he was in America, and needs some time to get his priorities straight. I suppose it is a bit rushed, and I will work on it, I honestly wasn't even too aware that it was, but that's the magic of reviews I guess. And the tidbit on the large amount of vulgar language…meh, as a-not so wise-wise man once said… 'The Honey badger just doesn't care.'**_

_**Mzr-90:**_

_**Thanks, and seeing how Miya is the number **_**1**_** she won't be as affected as everyone thinks.**_

_**Zaralann:**_

_**Ah, **__**lengthy**__** reply as usual my friend. But nonetheless, thanks.**_

_**Soulbow109:**_

_**It was Akitsu and Matsu, due to Matsu attempting to 'experiment' on Naruto.**_

_**ScorpinokXV:**_

_**Thanks for another review, and to start on your questions, Chiho didn't quite get Naruto's morgue reference, while Uzume was preoccupied with Naruto knowing her Sekirei-or Ashikabi-status. Naruto's personality does jump around, but that is due to him being a rather…'spontaneous' person, and not being shy about it either. The whole Tsukiumi being attracted to two different Ashikabi is due to the fact that Naruto isn't even supposed to exist in this dimension, WHICH basically allows the unaccountable to happen... I have to say though, Seo might be a sleazy moocher, but he's a good guy who thinks ahead. For all we know, that very well could have been his intension while approaching Tsukiumi.**_

_**Quick note, this is a very short chapter, and I've done this for multiple reasons, so don't flame me.**_

_**On with the story I suppose…**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sneakily maneuvered through the complex building known as Teito tower or MBI's headquarters. The blonde really had to admit, this building was complex as hell, magnitudes of corridors randomly leading through different levels of the building-which completely dumbfounded the Uzumaki- and dead ends sprouting from multiple hallways, littered the building.

After three hours of irate searching, the ex-Shinobi was soon found on the rooftop, staring at the man who held a striking resemblance to Minato. However, he knew the goofy looking man was more dangerous than his appearance led on. This man was Minaka Hiroto, founder of MBI and owner of 80% of Tokyo.

Deciding to end the staring contest, Naruto asked curiously "By any chance…are you somehow related to Minato S-"

The man cut him off with a Cheshire like grin "-I'm his father!"

Nodding, the blonde murmured "Thought so."

Minaka gave Naruto a quick once over, before he chuckled manically "Ah, you're Uzumaki Naruto, the one who managed to wing Akitsu-san!" With lidded eyes, the Uzumaki admitted carelessly "Yeah…that would be me."

The white haired man asked with peaked interest "So, how would someone as unknown as you, manage to release the one thing that has trumped us for over five years?"

Scratching his chest, Naruto lazily glanced over his shoulder, seeing a woman who also held some resemblance to Minato. He gave a bemused snort "Tch, whatever…getting back to the point…five years you say?"

Minaka stalked forward until he was a couple feet in front of blonde, and exclaimed "Yes, it intrigues me to say the least!" Slowly pushing the man back a few feet for personal comfort, Naruto drawled with a slight smirk "Mah, mah, I suppose she was just meant to be my Sekirei."

There was a slight pause, before a devious glint appeared in the man's glasses covered eyes "We know there is more to you than that Uzumaki-kun."

Deciding to inquire further, the blonde tested "Oh, really…such as?"

The woman approached Naruto and handed him a beige colored folder. Opening it, he saw it contained all of his personal information, including the classified subjects "We know you didn't exist on record until three years ago. We know you were trained by the US government, given an extreme amount of educational attention, and injected with multiple types of physically altering drugs and steroids…which you didn't respond to in the slightest."

Skimming through the folder, he merely hummed, and with a snap of his left hand, the folder was torn to shreds. Naruto's eyes gained a deadly gleam as he spoke "Tsk, tsk, tsk…you actually think you have me cornered don't you? Well, let me tell you something…" All within a flash, Naruto was behind the woman, kunai to her throat, and his features could be described as stoic "I'm not your average person here, Minaka-dono…I have no interest for your little games either. Tell me what I want to know, and you might live through this."

Minaka didn't even seem fazed in the slightest, seeing as he asked casually "And what would that be?" Naruto growled, pressing the kunai against her neck, drawing some blood "Don't fuck with me Minaka. Just give me what I want to know." Minaka just chuckled "Alright, alright, no need to play _that_ game yet!"

The blonde waited patiently until Minaka explained "Akitsu-san had an Ashikabi before you. In a terrible accident, all of his Sekirei were killed, besides Akitsu. The man became very distant and quiet, completely ignoring Akitsu…until one day, the man committed suicide in front of her. Although the reasons are not known, the trauma effected Akitsu-san so much; her Sekirei-crest appeared on her forehead, and she developed moderate amnesia. For a few months the only thing she would say was 'Why?'. If it wasn't for the situation, I would've found it fairly amusing."

All was silent for a moment before Naruto gruffly pushed the woman out of his way, and glared at the man "It would be in your men's best interest if you told them to stop spying on me, Minaka-dono…" Two people in the shadows face faulted, while Naruto made the ram sign, before disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

The woman rubbed her neck, before asking "He's…something completely different…isn't he?" Minaka just grinned even wider, already imaging what this would do to his little _game_.

* * *

…

Naruto reappeared in his room, his eyes dulled over in thought. Things could only get worse from here on out. What Minaka said really troubled the blonde. He couldn't help but feel angered, saddened, and pitiful for Akitsu. As he walked to the door, he came upon the realization that he would have to explain himself to everyone. Making his way down the stairs, he absently wondered what he could say to explain him surviving that explosion.

Not to mention he Kawarimi 'ed with a random fucking log in front of them as well. Before he knew it, the blonde was standing in the entrance of the dining room, while everyone trained their gazes upon him. Dully noting Tsukiumi wasn't at the table; he just shrugged it off and sat down. After a few minutes of silence and watching the blonde eat, Miya was the one to ask "So…Uzumaki-san, what is this I hear about you?"

Asking with a mouth full of rice, Naruto responded "Which would be?"

Uzume shot up from her sitting position, and exclaimed exasperatedly "How did you survive an explosion!"

Swallowing his food, Naruto gave them all a questioning glance, before he rested his chin on his hand… "…I have no idea what you're talking about." Everyone threw a glare in the blonde's direction, fed up of his ass backwards attitude. An eerie silence crept over everyone, as Naruto's features slowly hardened. This shocked everyone; they could literally see the true amount of experience rolling off the young adult.

With a low tone, the blonde droned "Don't stare at me like you're dignified for an explanation…" Roughly jerking to his feet, the ex-Shinobi suddenly exploded with an irate snarl "You all are trekking into dangerous territory, something deadly… something… _none_ of you need to know." Akitsu visibly flinched at this, but the blonde continued "What I am, or was, is none of your concern. Forget it, nothing ever happened."

Minato jumped up and stammered "Uzumaki-san, we're all friends here-"

KI drowned the room, and Naruto's eyes flashed crimson for the briefest of moments, before he hissed "_Friends?_ We are not friends. All my friends are gone forever; nobody will EVER claim the title, as my _friend_!" Before the blonde could continue with his rant, his Sekirei jumped up from the table, and ran from the room. With wide eyes, Naruto just stood there, staring owlishly, before he suddenly turned and sprinted out the room.

Frantically following Akitsu's faltering chakra signature, Naruto thought remorsefully 'I went too far this time…what the hell was I thinking? I should've just fed them some bullshit, not fucking demean them! Shit, shit, SHIT!'

Quickly passing through the front gate, he took to the rooftops, desperately attempting to find his distressed Sekirei. Cold air blew across his now red tinted face, chilling his rapidly heating skin. It was almost unnaturally dark out; the only source of light was the abnormally shimming moon, occasionally reflecting off freshly frozen shingles.

The chase went on for about twenty minutes, until the blonde came upon the edge of the city, which was surrounded by a large river. This is when he completely lost track of Akitsu's dimming chakra signature. He trained his eyes around the surrounding area, trying to find any trace of the ice-wielding Sekirei. Unfortunately, the blonde found nothing of use. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, and sighed exasperatedly. Taking to a sit position on the ground, he just watched the water flow gently; his lonely expression describing everything he was feeling.

All was silent, all until Naruto felt a slight twinge in the back of his head. Then it flared- 'That's Akitsu's chakra!' Quickly rising to his feet, the last remnant of the Shinobi world disappeared in a blur of movement, heading towards the bridge off in the distance.

* * *

Moments earlier

Akitsu stared robotically at the three people in front of her. She had heard of them, they were called the disciplinary squad. It was popular belief-and under good point-that they were the low of the low, doing the MBI's dirty work like a pack of loyal dogs. The hotheaded pink haired Sekirei, named Benitsubasa smirked "What do we have here? The scrapped piece of trash is trying to leave!"

The white haired Sekirei behind her, who responded to the name Haihane, groaned "Mhm…why are you so loud?"

The final member of the group, and the leader, Karasuba, purred "It seems so…hm? And, she has emerged…interesting, however, you're still going to have to be terminated." Taking that as their signal, all three rushed the ice wielding Sekirei, who stoically sent a barrage of ice projectiles.

* * *

…

Fluidly moving through the water, Naruto took another great leap to further propel his stride. Managing too come within earshot of the bridge, the blonde heard a furious battle going on the bridge, accompanied by Akitsu's rising chakra signature. With one final heave, the ex-Shinobi cleared the distance, and placed himself forty feet above the bridge.

What he saw caused his eyes to gain a deadly scarlet hue.

Akitsu was fighting three different Sekirei ruthlessly, somehow losing, even though they seemed slightly worn down as well and injured as well. Biting his thumb, Naruto smeared it across a summoning tattoo on his right arm, and with a loud pop, he was covered in a large amount of smoke.

Karasuba quickly jumped back, ending her assault, just in the nick of time, as just a moment later something crashed onto the bridge right in front of Akitsu. Debris was sent everywhere, shadowing the new arrival in a blanket of destruction. As the rubble settled and smoke thinned out, everyone could make out a very intimidating large man holding a humongous Zanbato, the only thing that was properly seen was his eerily glowing crimson eyes.

The first thing that could be made out of the figure was his blonde, almost golden spiky hair, which immediately tripped off the warning signals in their minds. This is the man Minaka-sama forewarned all MBI forces about two days ago: Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde in reference spun his hefty blade around in one hand effortlessly, bringing it down in a wide arc, causing a gust of wind to rip through the air towards them.

They were all forced to dodge the deadly gale, only catching a slight glance of the demonic pair of eyes approaching their leader. All within a moment, Karasuba was slammed to the ground with tremendous force, creating spider web cracks into the paved road, and brutishly choked with an iron grip. Ignoring the spittle sent his way from the woman he was depriving oxygen from, Naruto growled _"If you come near me or my Sekirei again…__**I will kill you**__."_

Not giving the woman anytime to process his threat, the blonde savagely picked the Sekirei up and threw her towards her comrades. Within that moment, the Zanbato was resealed and Naruto had already appeared at Akitsu's side.

With a quick ram seal, the blonde and his Sekirei disappeared in a brilliant display of leafs.

* * *

Two miles away-

Naruto reappeared in the park where Minato winged Kusano, and to his surprise, Akitsu quickly squired out of his grasp. He watched with wide eyes as she scrambled towards the nearest tree and tried to get away from the blonde. The Uzumaki attempted softly "Akitsu-chan…"

His response was a silent teary eyed glare. He looked down in shame for a few moments, until he heard "W-Why…?"

Slowly glancing up, Naruto parroted "Why?"

Akitsu shifted her head to the side, trying to hide her streaming tears, and quivered "W-why…?"

With wide eyes, Naruto remembered what Minaka told him _'Why…?'_ The dead tree behind Akitsu's back slowly started freezing solid, as she repeated "W-Why…?"

With his eyes shadowed by his hair, Naruto swayed to his feet and stumbled towards his distressed Sekirei. Just as she was about to ask the dreaded question again, Akitsu was embraced by two strong arms. Pulling her into his chest, he rested his chin on the top of her head, and murmured "…I'm sorry…"

Akitsu slowly snapped out of her trance, and steadily looked upwards, just to stop when she felt a drop of warm liquid land on her cheek. This was followed by a few more droplets, accompanied by her Ashikabi's strained voice "I…what I said was stupid…"

The woman in his arms asked softly "Do…you really not like us? Are we not your...friends?"

He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers, murmuring "No…but…you're more than that…I can honestly say…" His lips slowly crept closer to hers; allowing one last thing out before they met "I love you…"

* * *

For miles on, everyone could see a huge explosion of pale blue chakra sprouting into the sky, illuminating the dark night.

* * *

With the soft glow residing, a voice that sounded like a whisper in the wind, chilled Naruto's spine "_My name is Akitsu…I am the Sekirei known as the number 7."_

* * *

_**...End of chapter 5**_


	6. The Number seven & The Number Nine

_**Alright, back to the old grind once again! I got some descent feedback on such a small chapter, which pleasantly surprised me. But first, I was just going to put this in one response; however it is crucial to understand.**_

Naruto and Akitsu…as Xanaris pointed out, it seems very farfetched that Naruto loves Akitsu, with the outstanding factor of not knowing near enough about her to do so. Under normal circumstance this would obviously be true. They weren't put in any situation for love to blossom, nor have they spent near enough time devoted to each other.

What Naruto said, basically was his way of showing his deep affection for Akitsu, although it was more to help the situation. Nowadays, love is thrown around with little to no thought, so please; don't get pissed off if you think it is actually genuine. Plus to be honest, I had something planned out before I typed that, and when it got to the moment…I forgot what I was going to do. It's so sad, right?

_**Getting down to reviews…**_

_**Xanaris:**_

_**What you were going on about was mostly explained up there; however Naruto's 'explosive rant' can be explained by something else entirely. While you thought it was him just getting annoyed and irritated from their light prodding, it was actually because he was basically at his boiling point. Think about it this way, you're not a very sociable person, you're life becomes bombarded by multiple emotional disputes, and you don't get a break or time to sort anything out. You are bound to explode at some point, and Naruto did.**_

_**KurokamiDG:**_

_**Read Xanaris's reply for the exploding explanation and Akitsu's backstory will be further tapped into this chapter.**_

_**Zaralann: **_

_**Thank you, and will do.**_

_**Mrz90:**_

_**Thanks, and we shall see.**_

_**Unknown69 & Aznman:**_

_**Yes, it technically is a harem; however it's a bit of a surprise about who's going to be in it.**_

_**Darksnider05:**_

_**I'm very aware that Naruto doesn't scar, however, I like the scarred warrior vibe. Personally, I feel like it's pretty badass, plus not scarring is kind of farfetched, even though he doesn't. Earbuds? Yes, I would assume it can be nerve-wracking to some people, but it's not like he's in the Shinobi-verse anymore. Think about it, if you walk around a large group of younger people-25 and under-how many people would you see with earphones in? Quite a few, it's only the equivalent of walking around partially deaf.**_

_**Druss the Legend:**_

_**By God, when I read your review, I nearly cried. What you said is a very accurate summary of my Naruto, and thank you for liking it. All of your questions will be answered in time, but the unsealing Sekirei thing…yes he can unseal any Sekirei he wants. Will he? No, that's just ridiculous. The mistreated Sekirei though, is possible. The whole Karasuba and Miya Goddess matter, I have to agree with you completely on. One battle ship 'aint nuthin'! Naruto can just use a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken-or Odama Rasengan-and blow up anything he wants, just as easily. We're not even getting into his full potential either.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared with a shocked expression at his Sekirei, who was staring back at him with an aloof smile. The blonde murmured "What…seven?"

The Sekirei nodded her head, and answered in her now cool flowing voice "Correct."

Gathering enough of his coherent side to ask a question, the blonde mumbled "So…you remember…everything?"

She tilted her head to the side and asked "What is there to remember?"

This time, Naruto cocked an eyebrow and explained "Your previous Ashikabi and his Sekirei-" The Sekirei in question cut the question off by informing him curtly "I've never had an Ashikabi."

Naruto honestly tried to say something, but nothing would come out in the form of words. Which left the ever so intelligent "Huh?"

Akitsu questioningly repeated "I have never had an Ashikabi…" The Uzumaki's eyes widened significantly, just before he whispered dumbfounded "Minaka…lied… to me…" before he exploded "That bastard!"

Akitsu stared at the blonde as he started fuming like an immature child, until she finally asked "How did you manage to free my subconscious?" All anger dropped off the man's face, as he in turn asked with a frown "That depends…why did you have a blocked subconscious?"

The woman answered absentmindedly "Minaka-sama concluded my powers were too unstable, so needed to limit them somehow."

_Somewhere off in the distance, the sound of something akin to a stick snapping could be heard._

The blonde nearly screamed "What in the hell is wrong with that nerd?" Akitsu actually answered the non-impending question "Well he was diagnosed with ADD, a slight case of Schizophrenia…and…"

He turned his attention back to his Sekirei, and yelled exasperatedly "Why are you so relaxed about this?"

She smiled and informed him with a soft tone "Because…" She slowly made her way towards him, and snuggled her way into his chest "_I have you…"_ Naruto's slight flinch at the statement went unnoticed to the Sekirei, however he unsurely snaked an arm around her shoulders.

They stood there for a few moments, until the blonde Uzumaki sighed and murmured "We have to go back, Akitsu-chan." She merely gave a small sound of recognition, before he noticed her Sekirei crest glowing blue. She looked up and gave him a small smile. "I can feel myself fading again…if you ever need my full power, don't be shy about releasing me." With that last statement, she passed out in his arms.

He stared down at her for a moment, and thought 'It turns out my Sekirei has a locked mind, which can only be released in bursts…and I don't even know how to trigger said burst. Freaking great…' He sighed and used his free hand to form half a ram seal, before they disappeared in a flutter of leafs.

* * *

Appearing at the entrance of Izumo Inn, Naruto let out another sigh, and carried Akitsu up into their room. He set her gently down in his futon, and went back downstairs. The blonde stood a few feet from the dining room and observed. The lights were still on, and the small noises of chopsticks being clicked together reached his senses. Obviously dinner was still going on, so, he simply waited for them to finish.

After about ten minutes, the residents of Izumo Inn started pouring out of the dining room. To everyone's shock, the blonde was sitting on his knees, head pointed down in an apologetic bow. Naruto spoke with very little emotion in his voice "I apologize for my behavior…it was most inappropriate."

He rose to his feet, and gazed up at the ceiling "My past…the reason why I am able to do many things normal people should not…it's something that still… _troubles _me. Again, I apologize for the things I said, they held no true meaning. I hope this doesn't affect our relationships."

Suddenly the air was knocked out of him by a very dense and heavy object, which soon was dropped on his bare foot. Grunting, he found his gaze upon Miya, who was smiling pleasantly as ever. The woman informed the blonde in her excessively sweet tone "I don't appreciate needless apologies, Uzumaki-san. You are already forgiven."

Shakily nodding, Naruto picked up the large rock at his feet, and gently handed it to the purple haired woman. Giving one last bow of apology, the blonde retreated up the stairs. Once he reached his room, the ex-Shinobi tiptoed in, careful not wake his Sekirei. Though he was slightly awed by the sight of his Sekirei. Draped over the blanket of his futon, she had an almost surreal expression on her face.

Closing his eyes, he slid his back down the wall, and cupped a hand around his face. Images of many people flooded his vision, one major similarity between all of them was the metallic plate located somewhere on their body. The last image was of a violet haired girl, which suddenly led to a suppressed memory.

_Blood leaked out of the side of her mouth accompanied by a gash on her forehead, but she still stood calmly in front of what anyone could only guess was God in the form of man. A small smile adorned her thin lips, her eyes that of milky lavender gazed unfocused of what lay ahead of her, and her cheeks remained fair, unaffected by what was about to escape her throat._

The last thing he remembered about the woman rang through his ears, almost taunting him, fueling the guilt that was already smothering him.

'_Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because…'_

_**I love you…**_

A lone hand fell to the ground limp, allowing the moonlight that leaked through the window to gleam off the liquid scattered across the motionless extremity. Choked sobs echoed around room, unnoticed by anyone, unfortunately not to the source of the lonely noise. Lonely… yeah, he was lonely alright…eternally so.

* * *

…

Naruto awoke with an absolutely livid back, a telltale sign of his place of rest the night before. Cracking an eye open, he was greeted by the blinding rays of sun. Hastily closing his dilated eye, the blonde lazily smacked a hand over his irritated organ. Absentmindedly rising to his feet, Naruto made his way to the bathroom, eyes still comfortably closed.

That was until he tripped over a thick lump of blankets and the person under them. He landed hard on his chin, the wood flooring doing nothing to soften the landing, and nearly bit his tongue off. Sure that hurt like a son of a b.; however, he didn't have it in him to make a fuss about it. It was an odd sensation, he felt somewhat hollow. The blonde just got up of the floor and continued his way to the bathroom.

Akitsu popped her head out from under the blankets, looking at her Ashikabi oddly, before she followed him into the bathroom. As Naruto was taking a piss, he absently noticed Akitsu staring at his most private organ with a thoughtful expression on her face. With a dry tone, the blonde asked "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, so he tracked her sight down to what she was staring so intently at. It took him a minute in his morning daze, however when he did, all depression was out the window. A furious blush adorned his cheeks as he yelled "God damn it, Akitsu! Get out!"

This attracted the other residents of the house towards the room, rather than their intended destination.

Akitsu informed him with her old emotionless tone while keeping rapt attention on his organ "Just curious…"

Naruto screeched "WHAT THE HELL? STOP STARING AT IT, 'TTEBAYO!"

There was a pause, until she frowned and parroted "…Dattebayo?"

She soon found herself pushed out of the bathroom with the door slamming shut, locked. His dignity slightly damaged, Naruto sighed and muttered "The hell is wrong with her…wait a minute…why am I bitching?" Slightly questioning himself, the blonde continued his morning routine.

Out in the hall, Miya and Kusano were staring at Akitsu with questioning expressions. She merely offered them a nod as a greeting. Miya smiled and grabbed the woman's arm "Ah, Akitsu-san! I was going to get some groceries, come!"

Not even given the time to answer, the ice wielding number seven was dragged off, leaving Kusano to herself.

* * *

After a long shower, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom only clad in a towel. He rummaged through the closet and slipped on a pair of black boxers. Seeing no need for the towel anymore, he dropped it to the floor, and continued putting on his clothes. After a few minutes, he had put on a pair of tan cargo shorts, followed by a plain white t-shirt. As the blonde was putting on a belt, he heard a door slam along with Matsu's voice "There's no such person as 'Matsu' here!"

So, walking out his door he glanced around to see Minato holding a tray of tea, next to Kusano. Naruto asked curiously "What is she going on about?"

The brown haired man seemed he was looking for an answer as well, seeing as he gave no response. He turned slightly to see Musubi walk out of her room, followed by a familiar mop of light grey hair. Naruto's eyes narrowed instantly, which was mimicked by the woman at the end of the hall, drawing everyone's attention.

The ex-Shinobi flashed a lopsided smile, showing his truly bad intentions towards the woman. Karasuba frowned slightly, before murmuring "I'll be taking my leave now, Mu-chan."

Musubi asked in a happy tone "Do you know Uzumaki-san, Karasuba-sama?"

Naruto eyed the small outlines of a healing bruise around the woman's neck, and stated in a stoic manner "Oh, I know her alright…" He suddenly gave a small smile, eyes curving upwards into upside down U's, and added "I'd reckon, she's the best damn hooker I've ever bought. Bet she still has a limp from last time though. "

Minato made a very loud incoherent noise, while Musubi tilted her head, wondering what 'reckon' and 'hooker' meant. Karasuba deadpanned "You can't be serious…"

Naruto nodded, and pounded a fist into an open hand affirmatively "Yup, that's it. I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

Within the next moment, the blonde was kneeled next to Kusano, and pointed at Karasuba "You see that Ku-chan? That is what you call a slut or a whore. Don't ever grow up to be one, or you'll end up with Herpes. An' by God, that woman right there has four different kinds of the damn thing."

The girl nodded and mimicked Naruto's fist in hand gesture, while proclaiming "Hooar!"

The blonde couldn't hold it in any longer, and busted out laughing, almost to the point of tears. Minato nearly screamed-not nearly, he did-"KU-CHAN!"

Musubi again tilted her head, rolling the word over her tongue "Whore?"

Karasuba had a disgruntled expression on her red tinged face, completely flabbergasted. The dubbed 'Black Sekirei' took to the window, and mumbled "B-bye…" And then disappeared, most likely to retrieve her clothing.

Minato accused loudly "Uzumaki-san, you-you-YOU TAINTED KU-CHAN!"

Said Uzumaki could only agree with a stupid grin on his face. The Sahashi of the house ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled "Wait until Miya-san hears about this…"

The blonde paused for a moment, contemplating his options, until he grinned once again. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted towards the wall "Matsu-san! Minato-kun want's to lose his virginity!"

Matsu squeaked a response from behind the door "Is _she_ gone?"

Naruto seeing Minato's blood run cold replied curtly "Yup."

..."!"

Minato's screams could be heard for about twenty seconds, until everything went deathly silent. Naruto scratched his cheek inwardly wondering if he should've just threatened Minato, instead of…well…_that_. After a moment, the blonde shrugged.

Minato could use it one way or the other, but by G_od_, the guy needed it.

Giving Kusano a pat on the head, he whispered "Hey, Ku-chan…let's keep that between us, kay?"

The girl nodded happily, and pounded a fist in her hand again. Chuckling at the gesture, he picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulders, declaring "Someone deserves Ice-cream!"

Kusano cheered, while Musubi bubbly pleaded "Can I have some too!"

He shouted with a grin "Of course!"

Musubi cheered with Kusano, until she asked "What about Matsu-san and Minato-san?"

Naruto grinned walking down the stairs "Matsu-san is working for her Klondike…Fwahahaha!" Musubi just went along with it, and followed the blonde out. As they passed through the hall, they noticed Minaka on the TV. So they listened for a moment.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen in Shintou Teito, I'm MBI's Hiroto Minaka. I know declare to you, the capital has been seized by us, MBI. Now the new age of the God has begun here!"** Matsu and Minato soon were next to the watching as well **"There is no need to worry at all even though the capital has been seized. Please continue on living as usual. However, please allow us to inspect your persons when leaving the capital city."**

Matsu stated grimly "It has finally started: The Sekirei plan, phase two."

Minato mumbled "…Phase two?"

The red haired woman soon ushered everyone-sans Naruto-into her room. The blonde just stood there with furrowed eyebrows. Placing a hand under his chin, he murmured "Inspection upon departure of the city…Minaka doesn't want any Sekirei or Ashikabi to leave…he's turning this into an all-out battle between Sekirei."

He suddenly switched his gaze outside and saw familiar blue eyes staring at him in deep thought. A crooked smile tugged his lips, just before he disappeared from sight. A blink of an eye later, Naruto was staring down at Tsukiumi, a mere two inches away from her, effectively scaring the hell out of the Sekirei. She let out a shocked cry and tripped backwards, just to be caught by the sole cause of her fright.

He gave her a foxy grin and asked playfully "Am I that hard for you to resist, hime?"

She glared heatedly at him, pushing herself from his grasps, although he could see the small pout on her lips. The woman growled "I was merely observing, flatter thyself if thou will."

He retorted with a Cheshire grin "Kind of hard not to, though, I have to ask. Is the whole 'old language' thing done on purpose or is it completely natural?"

Her cheeks lit up to a rosy shade, and growled "Thou insult my natural tongue?"

The male blonde haired male just shrugged, and drawled lazily "Maybe…maybe not. I'm just curious about an _observation_."

She reached another shade of pink, while the ex-Shinobi gave a bark of laughter. Tsukiumi glowered furiously at the man, and got up in his face poking a finger in his chest "Thou dare tease me? Thou tis' a grave man, brute'..."

Naruto suddenly stiffened his laughter, and stared into her sharp blue eyes with his lidded azure ones. The Sage asked quietly "…Didn't Minato wing you?"

She swayed slightly, her gaze fogged up, feeling the abundant warmness the blonde in front of her was welling in her, and murmured "N-no…"

Slowly his face got closer to hers, an odd warm feeling building in his gut was pushing him to do something, and he had a good idea of what. He smiled slightly and added "Good, 'ttebayo."

Her mouth opened up as if to ask something, but before the words could reach her throat, her lips came in contact with another's. The innate feeling in their stomachs suddenly exploded outward in a fluster of cool blue.

* * *

…_**Chapter six, end.**_

_**KA-BOOM BITCH! Sekirei number two-or rather nine-in the bag! It's been about a week since I updated, but eh, my life doesn't revolve around it. Or at least that's what I like to think…X3**_

_**Short chapter, but it is full of sentimental stuff, a little bit of fluff, and some plot development…however**_

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS A LARGE SOURCE OF COMEDY RELIEF!**_

_**Or maybe not, that could just be my ass backwards 'writing style'. Now that I think of it, that Harry Potter fellow might have been on to something.**_

_** *Shrugs***_

_**Sorry if there is some grammar mistakes, or just some runoff sentences, I really didn't edit too much this time 'round. I'll revise it later.**_

_**Have at it, review, favorite, alert, or flame. God knows I need the warmth.**_

_**On a side note, this chapter brings up the total word count to over 20,000! ^.^ !**_

_**Maelstrom-Claymore out.**_


	7. Preview and Omake

_**Alright, this is just a short preview of a chapter, and an Omake, since I won't be able to update for a little over a week.**_

_Uzumaki Naruto sat lounged back on the top of Izumo Inn's roof under the sunset, one hand filled with a half empty a bottle of whiskey, and the other was scribbling on a notebook in his lap. Why was he on the roof you may ask? Well, earlier that day he was suddenly pronounced the husband of two very, no, EXTREMELY possessive Sekirei. If that wasn't a headache in its own right, Miya was also still giving him shit about it. "'No explicate sexual activities in Maison Izumo' my ass…" _

_The blonde could only sigh. Hell, here he was coming up with strategies of how to deal with this, and each one lead back to same thing. _

_They had him by the balls, and unfortunately, he knew it. _

_But the original purpose for the notepad in his lap was completely different. At first it was ways to 'Trigger' Akitsu's dormant personality out, but so far he hadn't come up with much, which led to his marriage sidetracking. Sure, he could go to Minaka and force him to cough up the answer, but there were problems with that. One: many of the Sekirei were still loyal to MBI, and would be willing to attack someone under Minaka's orders. Two: the guy already lied to him, so why would he tell the truth? Finally, three: what if he didn't know? _

_Regardless, he was still going to have to meet the man for answers at some point in the near future, but the whole ordeal was tricky. Taking one last swig of the amazing beverage known as Jack Daniels old no.7, he chucked the bottle a good two hundred feet. Hearing the breaking of glass and a cat screeching in fright, the now drunk Sage gave out a bark of laughter. _

_Happily stretching out his kinks, he took off in a blur of speed. Never did he notice his notebook fall motionlessly into the yard._

* * *

" Omake: The Drunken Shinobi "

Four hours later-

The blond Uzumaki known as Uzumaki Naruto stumbled into the doorway of Izumo Inn, ear to ear grin plastered on his red tinted face. He giggled drunkenly as he attempted to get up the stairs, only to fall down the third step up. The blonde glared at the third step with a smirk, and exclaimed "Chwlenge," He paused for a hiccup "-'asepted!"

Pushing a large amount of chakra into his feet, the man catapulted himself up, crash landing at the top of the stairwell. Grin returning full force, he slurred "Hehe, I'ma the bwest NINJA eva, 'ttebayo!" After this statement, he realized how comfortable the floor was, and contently feel asleep on the spot.

* * *

…

Miya watched with a pleasant smile as Naruto washed the bathhouse. Minato and his Sekirei peered in from behind the landlady, accompanied by Naruto's own Sekirei. It was actually quite the surprise watching the blonde wash the room. No movement was wasted as he ran a wet cloth over the small tiles, while not a single inch of the room was left untouched. This surprise was spoiled by the expression the man had on his face while doing it. Completely nonchalant, if not bored. He wasn't even trying!

Tossing the wrinkled rag into a bucket, Naruto merely rested a hand on his throbbing head and closed his eyes. Miya smiled, and exclaimed "Good, now onto sweeping the house!"

The ex-Shinobi only waved her off, groaning, but holding firm "There's no way in hell I'm doing every chore today. Especially with this hangover from hell…"The purple haired woman just dragged him along, completely unaffected by his refusal. His voice could be heard fading into the house "At least give me some Ibuprofen!"

Minato glanced at Kusano who had a pout on her lips, and asked "What's wrong Ku-chan?"

The small girl unexpectedly did a twirl showing off her swimsuit, while Musubi unintentionally made a pose behind her. Akitsu stared blankly at the display, before walking away. Tsukiumi just obliged to follow the Sekirei two her senior. Oddly enough, Tsukiumi was led into their room where Akitsu was staring at a crude drawing of a sleeping Naruto. Tsukiumi snorted "What is that?"

The pale woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and murmured "Ku-chan's drawing…"

The blonde furrowed her brow, not really understanding the importance of a child's drawing. That was until Akitsu flipped it over to reveal a phrase on the back "Best Ninja Ever-_**Dattebayo**_!"

Tsukiumi mumbled "Come to think of it…he said that to me…"

Akitsu nodded and murmured "He said it to me as well…"

It would seem that they both had ignored the majority of the pair stared at each other for a moment, before Akitsu's eyes suddenly widened. Tsukiumi nearly gasped and prodded "What?"

The woman shuffled for a moment, until she mumbled "I forgot…"

Tsukiumi exclaimed irately "Forget what?"

It came out as barely a whisper "Panties…"

Tsukiumi face turned flustered as she pounced on the forgetful woman, wrestling their way out of the room. After a moment of a silence a shadow dropped from the ceiling, revealing itself as Naruto. He eyed the paper for a moment; some unreadable emotion flickered on his face, before he smiled reminiscently. The ex-Shinobi picked up the drawing and walked towards his window.

Holding the thin sheet out the window, it suddenly started tearing ever so slightly from every corner. A second later, the paper was shredded into an unperceivable amount of pieces gently being taken by the breeze. Naruto gave a small chuckle and muttered "My skills really have dulled if a kid can listen in on me…"

With a small hand seal, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, showing he was truly just a Kage Bunshin.

* * *

_**Alright if you all are wondering why I can't update, it had a little something to do with my Dad getting pissed off about me beating the shit out of this guy.**_

_**Some fag tried to troll me on Facebook. And by fag, I mean Emo. No offence…I just can't see what's so great about acting like that. Long story short, I ended up beating the living shit out of the guy, and one of his buddies. His Mom flipped complete shit on me, and threatened to call the Cops. So I had to…LIGHTLY explain what was going down to her, which mostly went a little like this-**_

"_**How dare you, you little prick! I'M CALLING THE COPS!"**_

"…_**Little? I'm…never mind….just calm down. Sure, your son is a bitch, and his friend is on the ground, I'm just going into my sophomore year in High school, he GRADUATED this year. Plus the added fact that they ganged up on me, but not all is bad…well maybe not."**_

_**Angry adult troll-"I don't give a rat's ass if you're a GOD DAMN MIDDLE SCHOOLER'!"**_

_**Insert fat troll here-"MEH NWOZE TS ROKWEN!"**_

_**I just insulted him with a grin "You're lucky that's the only thing broken, you FAT fucking inbred!"**_

_**His Momma flipped out once again "I'M CALLING THE COPS!"**_

_**My angry explosion-"YOU KNOW WHAT? BOTH OF YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKS CAN SUCK MY DICK! Call the cops, see what fucking happens!"**_

"_**WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"**_

_**I took a step back from the large-and in charge-woman, and asked dryly "You wanna' know my name? It's Buck-FUCKIN-Dennis. Look me up bitch!" **_

_**Then I gave them both the ever so amazing 'Nick Diaz: double birdie', and calmly walked away.**_

_**Oh, fun fact. This was all recorded by my little brother. ¬_-**_

_**Yup, cops got called. We all shared a good laugh watching my exploits on video, and now the troll and his friend are waiting for a set court date for attacking a minor. I didn't even have to pay for their hospital bill! :)**_

_**But yeah, it wasn't even the fact that I beat the hell out of the guy and his friend. No, it was because I told off his Mom. I was really hard pushed just to make this in such a short amount of time, so don't get pissed. Like I said, I'm basically banned from the compute for a little over a week. Sorry if there is grammar mistakes, and whatnot, trying to rush putting this up!**_

_**Maelstrom-claymore: out.**_


	8. The calm before the storm err Maelstrom

_**If you could see my face right now, you'd see something akin to the Pillsbury doughboy's smile. I was able to get back on slightly earlier than expected-only one day-, so I'm not stopping until I have an acceptable chapter. I might as well sit my ass down with some nice music playing in the background, and get to work.**_

_**Thanks for the feedback on that small Omake, which wasn't even that good. Most of it was either about you guys wanting to see the video, or finding out my actual level of education. I'm just one of those rare understandable guys who you find that like to write and read, watch anime or read Manga, and not present myself as a weakling.**__(Ex. Kenchi618)_

_**The video however, might not be able to go on Youtube, mainly due to the Police keeping it as evidence. That pissed me off considering it's on my phone, and they won't simply transfer it to a different device, but no worries, the whole thing keeps replaying in my head, giving me a rather warm feeling in my gut.**_

_**On another note, I've been working out nonstop for about a week, and I developed a rather nasty blood blister on my big toe. Meh, it hurts, but it's too troublesome for me to bitch about.**_

_**Let's make it to a hundred reviews this chapter!**_

_**Drink:**_**Canada Dry**_**-YEAH!**_

_**Music:**_**Workout playlist- **_**SET AND READY TO GO!**_

_**Imagination:**_**Questionable- **_**10-4!**_

_**Supply of random candy keeping me occupied:**_**Jolly Ranchers AND Juicy Fruit**_**-'Insert spaz attack here'.**_

_**HOORAH, LET'S GO!**_

Uzumaki Naruto sat lounged back on the top of Izumo Inn's rooftop under the sunset, one hand filled with a half empty a bottle of whiskey, and the other was scribbling on a notebook in his lap. Why was he on the roof one might ask? Well, earlier that day he was suddenly pronounced the husband of two very, no, EXTREMELY possessive Sekirei. If that wasn't a headache in its own right, Miya was also still giving him shit about it. "'No explicate sexual activities in Maison Izumo' my ass…"

The blonde could only sigh. Hell, here he was coming up with strategies of how to deal with this, and each one lead back to same thing.

They had him by the balls, and unfortunately, he knew it.

But the original purpose for the notepad in his lap was completely different. At first it was ways to 'Trigger' Akitsu's dormant personality out, but so far he hadn't come up with much, which led to his marriage sidetracking. Sure, he could go to Minaka and force him to cough up the answer, but there were problems with that. One: many of the Sekirei were still loyal to MBI, and would be willing to attack someone under Minaka's orders. Two: the guy already lied to him, so why would he tell the truth? Finally, three: what if he didn't know?

Regardless, he was still going to have to meet the man for answers at some point in the near future, but the whole ordeal was tricky. Taking one last swig of the amazing beverage known as Jack Daniels old no.7, he chucked the bottle a good two hundred feet. Hearing the breaking of glass and a cat screeching in fright, the now drunk Sage gave out a bark of laughter.

Happily stretching out his kinks, he took off in a blur of speed. Never did he notice his notebook fall motionlessly into the yard.

…

Uzume, veiled in white clothes, ruthlessly slashed down a Sekirei, and prepared to leave the scene, only to stop when two heavy arms snaked around her shoulders. The slurred voice of the most mysterious person residing in Izumo Inn filled her ears "Ohayo, 'ume-chan! Wutchya' doin' in 'eh park?"

The woman hastily turned around, and freed herself from the drunkard's grasp. Naruto stumbled slightly, but only giggled drunkenly at the sensation. Uzume nearly shouted "What in the name of hell are you doing, Naruto?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response, and mumbled "Eh…I wuz'…hm…ugh…I 'dunno."

Resisting the urge to face palm, the Sekirei ordered "Go home Naruto, I don't need this right now." The blonde seemingly ignored her as he gazed to the motionless unmarked Sekirei on the ground. Naruto's features straightened slightly-shocking the Sekirei-as he examined the little amount of blood on Uzume's clothes. He held his hands in the ram seal, and started circulating chakra around his body, quickly sobering himself.

The blonde mused in a solemn tone "It would seem…this explains your general absence during the day."

The brunette curtly threatened "You're not going to tell anyone about this."

The sage gave the woman a lidded stare, droning "Like you could stop me, but you're right. I'm not going to tell anybody."

Uzume quietly questioned "And why should I believe you?"

With a small snap of his fingers, a cool breeze flooded the area, although, it effected neither of their even stares. The Uzumaki gave the woman a small frown, and spoke sagely "Everyone has their secrets, Uzume-chan, and it's not my place to judge you for what you're doing. 'Cause honestly, I've done much worse things for reasons probably lesser than your own."

Uzume stared at the blonde with hidden awe, but eventually turned and started walking away. Without looking back, she asked "Are you coming or what?"

Naruto merely opted to snort out in English "_I aint' your bitch_. 'Sides, I'm awfully curious about something. Go on ahead." The Sekirei shrugged just before she disappeared in a twirl of cloth.

The blonde trained his gaze on the fallen Sekirei, and frowned slightly. He walked up to the unconscious girl and gently picked her up into a bridal carry. Off in the distance, sirens and flashing blue and red lights could be seen and heard respectively, signaling to anyone that MBI was on their way. Just as the first drops of the woman's blood seeped into the man's white shirt, he faded from view in a burst of raw speed.

* * *

Something intrigued Naruto about Sekirei and their Ashikabi. Normal humans have absolutely no chakra; their bodies just weren't made to cooperate with it. Sekirei however, had massive chakra reserves, although they didn't necessarily need it in order to survive. When a Sekirei emerges or rather is winged, some of their chakra is stored within their Ashikabi, otherwise known as a 'link'. This link is what binds Sekirei to their Ashikabi, and allows them to feel each other when it shouldn't be possible.

It was due to this connection that Naruto was able to track the injured Sekirei's Ashikabi down. It was rather simple; just find the duplicated chakra signature. He was led to a regular apartment complex, somewhere along the lines of the eighth floor, and the far end of the hall. Feeling the last remnants of the girl's chakra residing past the door in front of him, he knocked with his foot, seeing that his hands were occupied. After a moment, shuffling was heard behind the door, before it opened to reveal a rather young woman.

She stood at average height of 5'4", long brown hair that went down to the small of her back, doe brown eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. She was garbed in night wear, and looked as if she just woke up.

He had to remind himself, it was getting late after all.

When she caught sight of the woman in the blonde's arms, her eyes widened substantially and gasped. Naruto calmly stated "She was attacked by another Sekirei. Her Sekirei crest is gone, so you're going to have to wing her again. I'd suggest you do that now, since MBI is going to be flooding the place any moment."

Not even hesitating, the woman quickly pecked the girl on the lips, causing a frenzy of purple chakra to sprout from the Sekirei's back. The Sekirei's eyes fluttered open tiredly, which made the woman murmur "Natsu-chan…"

The ex-Shinobi in the room quickly handed the worn out Sekirei to her Ashikabi, and remarked "Pack all of your essentials, money, clothes, just what you can carry. You need to get out of the city."

The woman glanced at the blonde's lidded calculated gaze, and asked "Where would we go in the first place? Why is MBI coming…?"

Naruto cut the woman off with a deep sigh, and groaned "That Sekirei in your arms isn't supposed to be active at the moment. Right now I would like to either be shit faced drunk or asleep, but since I came across her, my peaceful night was fucked. So, get your shit, before I have to fight someone."

Natsu barely whispered "J-Just do it, Ashikabi-sama…"

After a momentary pause, the woman leaned Natsu against the wall, and ran into her apartment to grab everything she needed. After a few minutes, the woman returned with a small bag and a stressed expression on her face. Naruto picked Natsu up, and threw her over his left shoulder. He glanced to the woman and warned "This is going to freak you out, but bear with me here…" Before the woman could even begin to ask, Naruto threw her over his other shoulder and quickly Shunshined away.

* * *

…

Naruto lazily walked through the front door of Izumo Inn, barely controlled exhaustion painted itself on his red tinted face. He shut the door behind him, and shuffled into the dining room, where again, dinner was in the midst of taking place. The blonde opted to ignore everyone's questioning stares, and took the empty seat between Akitsu and Tsukiumi. As soon as he was on his knees, he carelessly let his forehead rest on the table. Minato was the first to ask "Uzumaki-san, what's wrong?"

The Ashikabi received a muffled groan in response. After a moment, the Sage lifted his head up to rest on his chin, showing his clearly pink tinted cheeks, and slurred "I'm not sober enough to reasonably answer that question."His face scrunched up for a moment, giving Uzume a pointed glare, and mused "Or maybe I'm not drunk enough."

She returned his glare discretely, while a rock implanted itself in Naruto's cranium. Miya chimed "Not in front of Ku-chan, or in the compounds of Maison Izumo, _Uzu-ma-ki-san_."

Ignoring the rock that just slid off his now bleeding face, Naruto chuckled at seemingly nothing in particular. Well, the fact that Kusano started doing the 'fist in open palm' gesture, gave Minato a rather good idea of what the blonde was laughing about. Minato face palmed and murmured "You corrupted her."

Miya raised an eyebrow, her deadly visage intensifying to the point which even got Naruto cautious, and asked "What corruption are we discussing, Minato-san?"

Tsukiumi and Akitsu felt the sudden distress in their Ashikabi, which was only confirmed by his next choice of words. The blonde haired male quickly reasoned "In my defense, it was a completely justified statement!"

Kusano, for some reason apparent to nobody besides herself, exclaimed "Hooar!"

A crooked grin met the ex-Shinobi's face, and admitted "Alright, I'll take that with a grain of salt."

Judging from Miya's facial expression, the shit hit the fan, and hard. A pair of chopsticks drilled Naruto in the forehead, sending the poor guy to the ground. Within a moment, Miya grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the front door. More or less throwing the blonde out the door, the purple haired woman insisted "Have a nice night outside, Uzumaki-san."

Then the door was slammed on his face. Naruto rolled onto his back and stared at the porch walkway, and merely mumbled "Mah, I was getting tired anyway."

With no qualm, the man fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

…

Naruto could only sigh, and even then, that seemed to be the underreacting action. For some reason or another, Tsukiumi and Musubi developed a rivalry of sorts, and now were teaming up with each other to find a disgraceful Sekirei. Of course, this supposed Sekirei was Uzume, who left earlier that morning veiled in her combat garb.

Releasing another sigh, the man simply went towards his intended location. As he reached the courtyard, he noticed Akitsu was already there, and oddly enough, staring at a leaf in her hand. Cocking an eyebrow, and ignoring the irony in her curiosity, the ex-Shinobi asked "Hey, Akitsu-chan…what're you looking at?"

The Sekirei murmured "Just curious…"

The blonde sighed and prodded "That's always your response when you're doing something questionable."

She let the leaf flow from her grasp into the wind, and turned to her Ashikabi "Ashikabi-sama, aren't you supposed to be working?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned "No…I've been laid off. I swear it's because of this Minaka bullshit."

Giving a pointed glare at the large tower off in the far distance, he shook his head in a despising manner. The blonde felt two slender arms wrap around his stomach and a chin rest on the back of his shoulder. Giving a sideways glance at the woman caressing him, Naruto smirked and asked "Any reason for that, Akitsu-chan?"

The woman only proceeded to cuddle into him tightly, which led to Naruto turning around to face her. He picked her up effortlessly and sat down under the large tree, with Akitsu sitting affectionately in his lap. Closing his eyes, the blonde ran a hand over Akitsu's stomach and gently pulled her tighter. After a calm moment of silence, the Sekirei murmured "Ashikabi-sama…you're warm…"

Said Ashikabi could only give out a noise of acknowledgment "Mhm…"

They just say there for about an hour, calmed by each other's presence. That was until they heard Musubi's voice…coming from the sky. Off instinct alone, Naruto was up on his feet and quickly snatched the girl into his arms, rather than the ground. Musubi blinked, and murmured "Oh, Uzumaki-san. Where's Minato-san?"

The blonde huffed, and uttered in an unappreciated manner "In the house, Musubi-chan."

Freeing herself from his grasp, she quickly rushed into Izumo Inn. Naruto shook his head with sigh, and turned towards Akitsu "Might as well see what she's riled up about."

He offered her a hand up, which she gladly took, but didn't release, even when walking in the house. Just as they entered Maison Izumo, Musubi shot out the front door, dragging along a screaming Minato. "Well…never mind then." muttered a dumbfounded Uzumaki.

Naruto was suddenly rounded by Miya, who handed him a piece of paper before walking off. He glanced down at it, and read aloud "Room placement…I have my own room now?"

He turned towards Akitsu and asked "Did you know about this?"

The woman stared at him blankly for two painless minutes, until she followed Miya's lead and walked away. Poking the inside of his cheek for a moment, he muttered dismissively "Eh, whatever."

Deciding to give the room chart a go, he went inside of his room, and initiated in the greatest form of spending your day, other than sex: power napping. The second his back hit the futon, he unintentionally let out a relaxed groan, and really, you couldn't blame him, he hadn't slept on a proper bed in more than two nights. Snuggling under his thick blanket, Naruto happily let unconsciousness take him.

(Morning)

Naruto groggily cracked open his eyes, inwardly pissed off that he woke up. By god, he wasn't waking up this early! Feeling two bosoms cradling an arm each, he pulled both ladies into his chest, and attempted to go back to sleep. Both women cuddled into his naturally warm body, letting out a few satisfied moans. Naruto's eyes shot open instantly, that wasn't neither Akitsu's nor Tsukiumi's voice, so who in the hell was sleeping with him? Glancing down at the two Sekirei on his chest, he recognized one as Uzume, but the other was completely unknown to him. Oh, and they were butt as naked. Lips straightening out into an unreadable expression, he drawled monotonously "Oh, fuck yeah." This seemed to wake both women, seeing as they started grumbling.

You know that odd smile that only really old people can get right, it's like a mixture of creeper smile, and a knowing smirk? That was the smile which grew on Naruto's lips.

Whispering huskily, the blonde asked "So, you two enjoy last night as much as I did?"

This seemed to jolt them awake, seeing as they both let out surprised yelps. Or maybe it was the hand groping both of their asses? A combination of the two seemed the most likely.

What the blonde didn't account for was Miya appearing at the door, followed by everyone other occupant of Maison Izumo. The purple haired woman brandished her Katana, allowing her visage to flare full force, and stated "No explicit sexual activities in Maison Izumo…_Uzu-ma-ki-san_."

Frowning seriously, the Uzumaki droned "Hey…no need to raise your voice."

_**(If you can guess where that is from, I'll give you a cookie.)**_

A few hairs soon found themselves separated from the blonde's head, and floating right in front of said blonde's line of sight. Naruto seemed slightly bored, and pointed out blandly "I can do that too, just sayin'."

He glanced at the approaching woman, and only sighed. Jumping to his feet, the Neo-Gama Sennin gave both nearly nude Sekirei a slap on the ass, and dived out the window. Even though he had to resort to using the window as an escape route, he couldn't help the grin that was forming on his lips.

Whether he liked it or not, he found himself liking this place more and more every day.

* * *

_**End of chapter 8…or is it actually 7?**_

_**The last three chapters have been really short for good reason people! The next chapter is going to be short as well, but then I'm capping it off with a large tenth chapter. If you can guess, I'm trying to transition into the second season of Sekirei after the next two updates.**_

_**Oh well, I'm getting a bit tired of sitting at the computer, so I'll edit it really quick and post it up. Review, alert, favorite, flame, put it in a C2, I really don't care, as long as you enjoy it.**_

_**I'll revise any mistakes I see later, so, see ya later! *Poof***_

_**Time devoted into the chapter: 4 hours, 38 minutes...nonstop. "Quick question, where did my life go?"**_


	9. A pity really

_**During the rewrite of this chapter, I noticed there was a large plot-hole involving the Kyuubi. The whole ENTIRE chapter revolved around it, so I had to forgo the whole thing. From this authors note and on everything is original…so **__**fuck**__** the whole ten thousand word count goal. I'll try to make it a least a respectable number though.**_

_**Just note that I wasn't in the brightest of moods when I started writing this. If anything, I was absolutely frustrated at the time. Nothing serious, I was just having a bad day and trying to outlet my anger on something.**_

_**So… No more hearing about my **_woes_**.**_

* * *

Lidded blue eyes garnered into an opposing set of narrowed gray ones, they were noticeably calculative. Blinking away some thought, the owner of the blue eyes asked bluntly "Let me get this straight…you want my Sekirei and I to assist you in helping some Ashikabi and his _weak_ Sekirei to escape the city?"

The gray eyes, owned by one Sahashi Minato, danced around the area, as if checking for any prying ears. After a moment, Minato nodded his affirmative and waited for the other man's response. That man was Uzumaki Naruto, and he had stoic expression set on his face, deep in thought. Naruto hummed in some unknown beat, just before he answered simply "Alright, I'll assist with your…_mission_ of sorts."

Extending a hand, Minato chuckled sheepishly, attempting to seal the partnership. Naruto stared at the extended appendage with a noticeable smile growing on his lips. Releasing small grunts, both shook hands firmly, confirming their verbal agreement. Retracting his hand, the blonde gave a small nod to his fellow Ashikabi, before turning to walk away.

It was a normal day in Maison Izumo, but it appeared that was about to change.

* * *

…

Tsukiumi was a rather intelligent Sekirei, though she had her oblivious moments. Even so, it didn't take one of her intelligence to realize something was off with her Ashikabi. She had been winged to the man for some time now, and he had yet to approach her for anything. Hell, they haven't even talked personally after her winging. As of right now, they were mere acquaintances, something much less than what an Ashikabi and Sekirei should be.

So, to her, the relationship she had developed with Uzumaki Naruto was somewhat perplexed. Did she not matter to him? Or maybe he was…_shy_? No, he had a very intimate relationship with Akitsu, so that couldn't be it. Either way, it only proved that Tsukiumi was the one who had to make the first move. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Roughly jerking the door open to his room, Tsukiumi was greeted with the sight of Naruto sound asleep on his futon. Stomping over to his prone body, she reared back her foot and let loose a hard kick to his stomach. Naruto yelped awake, but was suddenly doused with a few dozen gallons of water, ceasing any noise. Giving Tsukiumi a lidded glare, the young Sage asked dryly "And particular reason for that?"

The woman's cheeks flushed irately as she exclaimed "Why have you been avoiding me?!"

_**(Yeah, I'm not about to continue writing in Shakespearean; I don't know enough about the dialect/language to properly type it.) **_

Blinking owlishly, Naruto parroted "Avoiding you? What are you talking about?"

If Tsukiumi could have gotten any redder she would've been glowing like a beacon. Grabbing her fellow blonde by the scruff of shirt, she growled "You have been my Ashikabi for over a week, and we've only talked a handful of times! How haven't you been avoiding me?"

Thinking back on it, the Uzumaki had to somewhat agree with her. He hadn't spoken much to her, but it wasn't on purpose. Naruto was more of a go with the flow kind of guy, so he honestly probably had forgotten the amount of communication needed for their type of relationship. Putting himself in her shoes, he couldn't imagine how frustrated she was.

Biting his thumb, Naruto hummed softly before murmuring "I have, haven't I?" Sitting up onto his knees, the blonde added quietly "I suppose you're right, and for that, I apologize."

Tsukiumi looked as if she was about to say something, but her fellow blonde gestured for her to follow him. Opening a window, Naruto gave the woman a small nod before hopping out onto the roof. The number nine followed mutely, her interest peaked in curiosity of what the Uzumaki was doing. Once out onto the roof, she turned to see Naruto sitting down tapping the tile next to him. Again, the Sekirei followed silently.

Taking a moment, Naruto yawned tiredly, still waking up. He squinted his eyes at the overly bright sky, and began lightly "It's a beautiful day out, don't you think?" He only received silence, so he continued in a rather neutral tone "I know this is going to sound pretty stupid, but I honestly didn't have any intention of avoiding you. Sometimes…things go over my head, and I don't give them the proper amount of attention as I should…this just so happened to be a case of that."

Tsukiumi glared at the man, the sincerity in his voice was stirring flurry of emotions she didn't know she possessed. Naruto only smiled in return, a small chuckle escaped his throat as the woman turned her head away indignantly. Leaning back a bit, the ex-Shinobi placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner; eventually closing his eyes. Tsukiumi growled lightly as she realized the man was getting the better of her. Without much thought, the water based Sekirei waved a hand, commanding water to manifest above the man's head. Naruto received no other warning than an irate scream of his Sekirei before he was smothered in gallons of water...yet again.

It had its desired effect, as Naruto bellowed a yell of surprise, reaching a new pitch as he rolled sideways trying to avoid the freezing cold water. Tsukiumi released a bark of laughter, triumphant against her Ashikabi. That was until she felt herself being pulled into a soaking wet embrace. Yelping, the Sekirei attempted to pull away only to find herself locked in her Ashikabi's cold embrace. Glaring up at the man, Tsukiumi was met with the charming sight of a foxy grin tugging on Naruto's chattering lips. As if the cohesion from the water on their bodies were pulling them together, both blonde's faces slowly got closer to each other.

There was a lone whisper before everything was blinded in a brilliant flash of blue.

"_Tsukiumi…"_

* * *

…

It was the middle of the night, around three in the morning he presumed, and he was the only inhabitant of Maison Izumo that was still wide awake. The cool air that gently breezed in through the window provided a pleasant temperature in the room, while the warm blankets created a soft comfort to his chilled skin. However, these two variables went unnoticed to the restless man that was locked into consciousness. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was having '_trouble_' sleeping.

While he was rather tired, there was something keeping the blonde awake. So, there he lay on top of his futon with all of the blankets scattered about, and a disgruntled expression set on his face. There were many things he could accuse for leaving him restless. The fact he didn't have his Sekirei by his side and the lack of dinner he had were both due to Miya; hell, maybe Matsu did something to him when he wasn't looking. No matter what the cause, the ex-Shinobi couldn't sleep a wink. Groaning in annoyance, the blonde slipped into a meditative stance out of habit. Within moments, he felt a familiar pull in the back of his head and slipped away from the consciousness realm.

…

An age ridden sewer popped into existence, immediately changing the calm, natural atmosphere into a depressing, dreary one. Its cracked walls stretched forward meeting dead-ends and turns every few meters, each tile permanently stained a sick shade of yellow. There was barely any light present in the corridors, only a soft orange glow pulsed weakly in the distance. The floor below remained hidden from sight; knee deep water distorted any possible glimpse of the concealed bottom. Possibly the most intimidating feature of the place, were the rusted pipes that sprouted from the walls, each hissing menacingly from the mysterious substance being transported through them.

Taking them for all they had to offer, Naruto stared at the sewer reminiscently, every inch of the place bringing back memories he had long since suppressed. After a moment of reflecting, the blonde started walking through the water not hindered in the slightest. Turning right, the Uzumaki strolled through the corridors; the path he needed to take was long ago burned into his memory. Coming across a huge metal door after a walk that could never be measured in time or distance, Naruto gently trailed a finger across the rusted iron. From the slightest of touches, the doors creaked open revealing a blinding light.

When the light retreated out the doors, a huge cage shimmered into view, as if it suddenly popped into reality upon Naruto's presence. A feint orange pulse rolled through the air, slowly passing through Naruto's body like he was translucent. Lowering his gaze towards the bottom of the cage, the young man slouched slightly when a tsunami of emotions crashed over him. The blonde approached the cage and stopped a half foot away, his hands found themselves on the thick metal bars while his head peeked through one of the equally spaced gaps.

Lying inside the cage was an animal of some kind. The figure itself was the size of an average adult dog, and it was curled into a ball on the ground with no signs of moving. Its once lush red fur was reduced to a dingy, grey shade of silver. The previously toned body was now nothing more than skin and bones, looking more like a skeleton than anything else. Strangely enough, there were nine boney tails stretched across the ground behind it.

Naruto's low murmur identified the beast "Kyuubi…"

True to claim, the nine boney tails twitched at the call of its title. A slitted eye weakly opened, its crimson iris created a light in itself. Mustering a snort, the beast of legend glanced in the direction of the blonde and growled softly. The nine tailed fox spirit didn't flinch in the slightest when the large palm of its jailor patted the back of its neck. Rather than a roar or an insult, the Bijuu closed its eyes again and relished in the young man's touch.

Naruto watched the affectionate gesture with a sad expression, his eyes mirroring his feelings as well. The once feared and renowned beast of destruction reduced to a fraction of its former self…a pity really. All of its chakra, the ungodly amount of power it possessed, was relinquished in a mere moment. Even the fox's conscious, every single memory it had acquired in its centuries of conquest, was diminished. What cuddled into his hand was not a beast, rather an ill fox sentenced to a slow and painful death.

Absentmindedly stroking the mammal's shaggy coat, Naruto recalled what caused the fox's sudden change in being. Upon crossing dimensions from his old world to this one, Naruto state of matter was converted into pure chakra. No physical particle of matter can travel through a void of space without being destroyed. So, in attempt to save itself, Naruto's chakra took control of his body functions and 'dematerialized' his being, so to speak. When traveling through the 'void', Naruto's whole being was just a mass of chakra speeding through the universe.

When the mass of chakra came across another tear in space to pass through, it did so quickly, not realizing the consequences and the toll for passage. During the moment of passing, Naruto's quantity of chakra was still sufficiently larger than the original tailed beast. So, not cause another rip in the fabric, the chakra that was Naruto and Kyuubi started to dissipate. When the process was complete, the Kyuubi was reduced to a simple nine tailed fox with just a sliver of demonic chakra, only enough to change Naruto's eyes red when he was enraged. Naruto, however, was left at a tenth of his former reserves. Since the actual Kyuubi was a being made completely of chakra, all conscious that had developed was after gaining its chakra. In an odd turn of events, the Kyuubi no Yoko's mind was erased and reformed to that of a simple fox.

Which brings up the old saying: 'Knowledge is power.'

'_How ironic,' _Naruto gingerly removed his hand from the fox, seeing as it was now sleeping if the soft snorts of air he was hearing were any sign. Taking a step back from the cage, Naruto's vision was suddenly flung back from the cage to behind the doors. Naruto watched in a state of melancholy as the gates started to close. The last thing he could see was the sadly lowered eyes of the fox he had come to known as a being of burden. With one last whimper, the Kyuubi was blocked from view, and everything went completely black.

…

Miya calmly walked down the hallways of her inn, all the while humming a catchy tune with a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes trained onto a lone door that was nearest to the staircase, the one that just so happened to be occupied by Uzumaki Naruto. Glancing out the window, the woman was greeted by the sight of the sun full ablaze in the sky, a sure tell sign that it was well past noon. Her smile never faded as she knocked on the door and waited for a response. Receiving no such thing, Miya promptly opened the door, announcing her purpose for intruding "Uzumaki-san, it is nearly…"

The woman trailed off seeing the blonde sitting in a lotus position, strangely still. Miya raised an eyebrow in confusion as she approached the young man in hopes to gain his attention. Even when she was within touching distance of him, Naruto remained unmoving. After staring at the young Uzumaki for a moment, somewhat worriedly, she slowly reached out to poke his shoulder. Just as she was about to make contact, an azure colored eye snapped open and glared directly into her own eyes, almost daring her to touch him. Miya flinched back, her outstretched hand swiftly moving towards her blade.

Naruto blinked upon seeing this, causing his glare to soften immediately into a confused expression. Groaning as he felt his stiff back, Naruto hissed "Why the…Miya-san… What're you doing in my room?"

The violet haired woman's hand fell slack against the hilt of her blade, allowing her to release a breath she hadn't know she was holding. Shaking her head, Miya berated the blonde "Oh my, Uzumaki-san! You really shouldn't do that, you startled me."

Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto in turn questioned "Do," He let out another groan as he got up, and continued "-what exactly?"

Miya continued shaking her head and started leaving the room, but before exiting she spoke "It's nearly four in the afternoon, Uzumaki-san. I'd suggest you start your day already."

With that said, the woman closed the door behind her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before making his way to the bathroom. Sometimes, he just really couldn't understand women. '_Hell, one moment they're completely normal, but then you do something wrong and they're completely outrageous. Thinking about it, what the hell did I even do wrong?'_ Shaking the question off, Naruto continued with his morning/afternoon activities.

* * *

…

Naruto's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Minato and his escapees were having a party…to celebrate their _secret_ escape. Although, Akitsu looked absolutely precious with a party hat on…the whole entire thing was absolutely ridiculous! Sighing in annoyance, the blonde glanced around and noticed Tsukiumi wasn't joining the 'celebration'. Shrugging it off as just typical Tsukiumi behavior, he turned his attention to the Sake bottle in purple garbed woman's hands. He had learned her name was Kazehana, _but_ until he got some alcohol in his system, he didn't care.

Smirking devilishly, Naruto slowly crept behind the woman, easily dodging the timid looking Sekirei along the way, he prepared to go in for the kill. Kazehana took another swig out of her bottle while throwing an arm around Minato. She giggled drunkenly and was prepared to take another sip until she realized the bottle wasn't in her hands anymore. The wind gifted Sekirei glared around the room and exclaimed childishly "Where's my sake!?"

Naruto was lying on the ground in playboy position, the bottle draining its contents down his throat as he gurgled past the alcohol "Mhm, gwoodg scakekay!"

Kazehana was wide eyed as she stared utterly devastated at the man consuming her alcohol, with her mouth agape and lips trembling. A look of pure anger etched itself across her face as saw the bottle drop to the floor: empty. With an angry cry of righteousness, Kazehana leapt at Naruto, intent on getting her sake back one way or another. Unfortunately for the Sekirei, Naruto was already two steps ahead of her **and** out the door. Everybody watched the exchange with a smile, even the ice cold Akitsu beamed at her Ashikabi's antics.

The smiles faded when Naruto was blown back into the dining room via air burst. The blonde tumbled onto his back before rolling to a stop. He flipped to his feet and exclaimed indignantly "You 'aint getting n-_u_-_u-u_-thin! Accept this or I will be forced to take action!"

Appearing in the doorway, and pointing threateningly at the Uzumaki, Kazehana cried "GO AND GET MOAAARRR SAKE!"

Naruto glared at the woman and exclaimed "Are you crazy? It's dark outside...bad people lurk in the dark... They'll try to take advantage of my body... Hell, if I were them, I would too! GET IT YOURSELF, YOU DAMN DRUNK!"

Kazehana pounced on him once again causing them to comically roll out of the room; swears and cries echoing behind them. Minato glanced in the direction of his brother of misfortune, Shigi, and assured "Don't worry, Shigi-kun. Uzumaki-san…well, he's Uzumaki-san. He tends to do something like this every once and while."

Shigi only stared in response, his mind just not comprehending anyone who can do something that ridiculous daily. After a moment of gaping, the rather short Ashikabi shrugged it off and went back to focusing on the party.

* * *

…

Naruto grumpily walked out of a convenience store, his hands were completely occupied by a couple bags of sake, which were filled to the absolute limit without ripping. He inwardly cursed his luck, it turns out Kazehana had a trick of her own when it came to getting what she wanted. Show a little leg, and maybe a glimpse of breast and Naruto was yours for the taking. The young Uzumaki simply sighed; it seemed his perverseness bit him in the ass once again. However, Naruto was rather split to decide whether it was worth it or not.

The Neo Gama Sennin absently began his trek back to the house; not once did he consider a quick use of a Shunshin. It was getting pretty late too, and if all went to plan, they would begin their escape soon. The escape didn't worry the blonde one little bit, he knew they would succeed. Minato and Musubi were rather capable and adding Akitsu's and Tsukiumi's combat prowess to the equation, there was no way they could fail. Not to mention if he were to get in the fray…

Naruto came to an abrupt stop as he reached the end of a street. He threw a sideways glance behind him and commanded in a monotonous tone "Come out in the open, woman."

In a blur of motion, Karasuba's form protruded from the shadows, her sadistic smile already in place. She sauntered her way towards him, her hips being swayed a little more than usual, and insinuated "You have some _real_ sensing capabilities…I have to admit…you're better than what I thought."

Naruto gently set the bags of alcohol to the ground and demanded calmly "What are you doing here, Karasuba? I thought I told you...if you came near my Sekirei and me again…I would be forced to kill you."

Karasuba stopped a few yards behind him and retorted in an almost seducing purr "O_oo_h? You won't kill me."

Other than turning to face her completely, Naruto didn't seem to react in any visible way to her statement. Karasuba's smirk grew into a grin as she continued speaking "I _know_ you won't…you're too kindhearted to kill a woman…that's your weakness…"

Naruto extended his left arm straight out, causing his Zanbato to appear in a hazy puff of smoke. Examining his blade for a moment, the Uzumaki frowned deeply upon taking his eyes off it. His voice deepening a few tones, Naruto drawled "I was never one to harm a woman; nothing more than a push or shove when they took action against me. It wasn't because I had some deep respect for them either, after all, far too few women actually managed to earn my respect to some degree. Getting back to the point, you're right. That is one of my MANY weaknesses."

Karasuba's grin widened a little bit as she unsheathed her blade, and it looked as if she was about to insult him further until the blonde continued speaking.

"-Since you shared one of my imperfections, why not I share some of yours?"

The blade wielding Sekirei frowned a little, following up with her demanding "Imperfections? Humor me."

Naruto stuck his blade into the asphalt of the road and leaned on it lazily. A noticeable smirk grew on his lips as he claimed "The way you present yourself…your sadistic attitude and coldblooded personality would lead me to believe you're just a naturally bad person, but there is one thing that threw me off. The way you act when you're with Musubi tells me there's something behind that nasty mentality. You treated Musubi the way you wished you had been treated…cared for…loved maybe?" Karasuba's frown deepened as the grip on her hilt tightened, each word having an effect on the Sekirei.

Naruto chuckled seeing the woman's reaction, but he decided to drop the bomb on her. "From the crest on the back of your neck, one can obviously deduce you've emerged. Emerging means you gained an Ashikabi…wouldn't having an Ashikabi provide those feelings for you, Karasuba…?"

For the first time during the conversation, Karasuba's facial expression showed anger. Growling out through clenched teeth, the Black Sekirei readied her blade to strike the man. With an enraged shout, Karasuba shot off at the man "You don't know anything about me, human!"

Within a second, Naruto pulled his blade from the ground and parried her blow almost effortlessly. This only prompted Karasuba to try harder at maiming the young Uzumaki. For several minutes, Naruto would just dance around her attack, piping in suggestions on why her Ashikabi didn't love her. All the while dodging and blocking her cleaves and stabs, Naruto continued speaking once again "Does he not like you as a person; maybe it's your appearance? Hell, I'd bet your shitty-ass, dominatrix attitude probably has something to do about it."

About two and half times past her boiling point, Karasuba threw all of her effort into one final slash. To her shock and dismay, Naruto nonchalantly sidestepped the attack while she stumbled forward. His Zanbato gone in a puff of smoke, the blonde grabbed Karasuba by the shoulders and locked her into a rear-naked-choke. Naruto applied a little bit of pressure, just enough for Karasuba to feel a lump in her throat, and asked flatly "Or is he a person that simply cannot love you?"

Somewhat of a surprise to Naruto, Karasuba didn't even bother to throw an insult his way, rather she started trembling uncontrollably. Slowly loosening his grip on the woman, Naruto prepared for anything that the Sekirei might have up her sleeve. Karasuba hissed in a wavering tone "What could you possibly understand…" To his shock, she whipped around to show her enraged face and screamed "WHAT COULD YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!? DON'T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW ME; YOU KNOW _ABSOLUTELY_ NOTHING!"

Her scream wasn't what shocked Naruto; it was the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Quickly suppressing his shock, Naruto presumed "It seems I was right. Your Ashikabi can't love you."

Karasuba attempted to cleave the blonde in two, but to her frustration he evaded once again. Her attacks got more and more desperate; each swing became sloppier than the last. To her ire, Naruto continued talking "Though, for what, I wonder? Does he love somebody else?" He squatted to prevent becoming mincemeat and mused "-Maybe he prefers another Sekirei over you?"

Karasuba lunged forward, completely prepared to stab the blonde and ultimately end his life, but was stopped abruptly by his sudden attempt at a joke.

"Or he's a homo, kehe! That's always a possibility."

When Naruto saw the woman freeze his eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of mirth. Okay, a 'little bit' was a _little_ _bit_ of an understatement. In a matter of seconds, the blonde busted out laughing, any amount of his serious side was long forgotten. Naruto barely had enough control to wheeze out "_Excuse me_? My god, this is fucking hilarious, hahahaha!

Naruto's laughter was soon silenced as thin gash appeared on his cheek, followed by the blood that was flooding outside of the cut. Glancing towards Karasuba, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a deadly aura pulsing from the woman. Poking the inside of his cheek, the Sage weighed out his options. He could either face the hellion that wanted nothing more than to kill him in the form of battle –_or– _try to talk his way out of it. Considering talking got himself into this situation, Naruto let his inner reason decide.

-Fuck reason-

With a grin, Naruto scratched the back of his neck and drawled "Well…being gay couldn't be _that_ bad, right…? Ah, what the hell am I saying, that probably sucks dick! Heh, sucks dick…seems like puns just like to come my way." Karasuba disappeared in a blur of speed, surprising the blonde "Wha…? Oh, shi-"

Naruto was sent flying backwards a good twenty feet before he crashed into a street light. The metal instantly gave way and ripped apart as the human projectile tore through it. Now seeing stars, Naruto rolled to a stop and tried to gather his bearings. It seemed Karasuba had other plans as she fazed into view a mere foot in front of him, mid-swing. Spinning on his hands, Naruto up-kicked the hand guard of Karasuba's blade, sending it flipping in the air. This proved to be enough of a distraction as the Black Sekirei looked up in the air trying to locate her katana.

Naruto rolled to his feet and-in an act of pure speed-lunged at Karasuba, tackling to the ground. The Black Sekirei lost all air in her lungs as most of Naruto's weight landed into her solar plexus, leaving her utterly defenseless as her attacker's narrowed eyes leered into her own. For a mere moment, his eyes showed something akin to that of a demon's. The fear they struck into her only lasted for a moment as well, seeing as the next thing they mirrored enraged her. _Empathy:_ _he was actually empathetic for her!_

Naruto ignored the snarl that grew on her lips as his eyes trailed down the rest of her body. Taking a moment to express his thoughts, Naruto murmured "It's really a shame. Such a beautiful body wasted on such an ugly person."

Karasuba was too stunned to realize Naruto had gotten off her, the only thing registering were his last words. Naruto dusted himself off before gazing down at dumbfounded woman, his eyes still lingering on empathy. Raising his hand above his head, Karasuba's katana landed in his palm with a small thud. Twisting the blade into a reverse grip, the Sennin remarked "I honestly pity you, Karasuba. It seems you only just now understand the concept of having an Ashikabi. A common goal is a factor for comradely, not compassion. You truly made a mistake accepting whoever as your Ashikabi when you only yearned for love."

Tossing the blade onto the ground, the blonde gazed in the direction of the bridge Akitsu was attacked weeks ago. There was a strange purple glow around the area while he could feel Musubi's chakra signature flare to an all-time high. Sighing, the blonde retrieved the bags of sake he set down earlier. It seemed Karasuba was just meant to stall him long enough for her comrades to cut off Minato's group. Letting out a yawn, he reasoned they were handling themselves perfectly fine, and started making his way back to Maison Izumo. Without looking back, Naruto insinuated "If you wish to break the bonds that hold you to your Ashikabi, find me."

With that said, he disappeared in a swirl of leafs. After a couple minutes of simply lying on the ground collecting her thoughts, Karasuba rose to her feet albeit shakily. Retrieving her katana, the woman properly sheathed it before gazing in the direction of Maison Izumo. Sighing softly, Karasuba mumbled shakily "Break the binds of which bind me…ridiculous."

_**End of chapter 9**_

* * *

_**Well, this is certainly an awkward moment, isn't it? After a painfully slow rewrite I came upon the realization I fucked up big time regarding how the story actually came to be. So, not to be an idiot, I deleted all the progress I had with chapter nine…about seven thousand words, still a good three thousand short of the original. Kind of sucks this only made it to a little over five thousand words. But then again, I'm sick, I haven't made a proper update in a couple of months, and I really don't give a shit.**_

_**If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to cut down on the cursing in the story. Sure, there has to be some that really isn't necessary, that's just the type of person I am. But, the reason for this is that I came upon my first flame of this story a little while ago. Correction, it was TWO flames from one try-hard named Cloves. Alright, you fuzzy little man peach-**__**Old Gregg for the win**__**-I have to thank you for the reviews. You made the number higher, congrad-u-fucking-lations.**_

_**And guess what! Your reviews are surrounded by positive ones, which means you're the loner. Too bad being a loner means yo' mainstream in this retarded, hipster infested, society. Get on my level, son, you lost twice! It's hard to win against somebody who's indignant, isn't it?**_

_**But oh well, I apologize for the long wait and any errors in this update, I am sick...might not catch everything. I hope y'all continue reading.**_

_**Maelstrom-claymore, out.**_


	10. Perception of (in)sanity

_Yeah, I don't know what to really say…I started this chapter over a month and a half ago and never got around to completing it. The bold down below is proof of this…well, not proof, but you get the point. I'm sorry for not updating anything in a good while, my life's been pretty fucking hectic as of the beginning of September to about the fourteenth of October. Just to provide a quick summary, I'll try to make it quick._

_Mid-September: I had a gun pulled on me…I don't want to talk about it._

_One week after: I began going to preseason dual meets, I went 5-0, too sore to properly do anything._

_Early October: Mom had a seizure, diagnosed as Epileptic. I didn't feel like writing._

_Two days later: Went to another dual meet, wrestled for a different team due to only four of my teammates going. I ended up going undefeated with a record 6-0. Coach from 5A high school attempted to recruit me. I refused and had a long talk with my coach._

_Next three days: Watched five different Anime series, and was oddly compelled by Mirai Nikki and Bakuman. I have to say, my time was well spent…I think? Oh well, it's only my life._

_So yeah, I've had a weird month…oh, for some reason in this chapter I had an overwhelming urge to add semicolons and comas…lots of urges. Sorry if there's some mistakes in this chapter (I'm sure there's a lot), but I'll revise it in the morning._

…(Original Author's note)...

_**As of chapter nine, The Blonde Ashikabi reached 70,000 views with only 21 C2's! To hell with logic, that's pretty damn good if I say so for myself. A few days before the last chapter came out; it was like only at 51,000. **_

_**Oh, the anon that went by **__**Indifferent Man**__**, whilst I did indeed mean indifferent, I have to thank you for your review. Saying that I'm an average writer means while I'm not that great, I AM above complete shit. I don't really put much effort into anything on here, what you see is pretty much the first draft unless I absolutely need to revise it…key point: I'm a lazy mofo.**_

_**Mo Eazy**__** & **__**Druss the Legend**__**:**_

_**Thanks for the longer reviews-they're always appreciated-and I'm going to include more Sekirei interaction coming up in this chapter.**_

_**Everybody else**__**:**_

_**Thank you for taking the time out of your day to make a review, for this, I reward you with…*drum roll* ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yeah, I'm a dick like that…or too lazy to reply to everyone else individually… **_

…

With the battles against the Disciplinary Squad long passed, all the inhabitants of Maison Izumo were abnormally cheerful. It seemed that the lack of MBI in the air and the fact that everyone was alive gave everyone a boost in morale, one more so than anyone else. In the days passing Shigi's escape, Uzumaki Naruto had become a spreader of _joy_ and _fun_. Someone could say Naruto was _too_ happy; his personality simply didn't coincide with how he was acting. And, it would seem, that was absolutely correct.

Naruto happily lounged on the grass in the courtyard of Maison Izumo; he was currently donning a smile that could blind a thousand suns. A notebook, which looked as if it had seen better days, rested in his hands, its flap flipped open showing everything that it contained. Inscribed in the water bled paper were a series of plans, amusingly, they looked as if they were concocted by a drunkard. Truth was: they were. Naruto chuckled as he skimmed through the next page that had…schematics…to what appeared to be a new jutsu?

He really couldn't remember _jack_ after he got hammered.

It was because of his notepad that he remembered a key problem he had with the MBI: Akitsu's dormant conscious. While that was a problem, there were many ways he could go about approaching it. The most preferable option would be to march up to Minaka's HQ, beat the living shit out of him for the answers, and/or kill him then just to save the trouble. Minaka was a very sleazy man, and with him gone he could end the whole entire Sekirei plan in one go. But there was another route he could choose to get his answers; a pleasantly-slightly less violent- and enjoyable approach

'_Oh, option number-two it is._' Snapping the notepad to a close, Naruto stood up and snickered deviously. Placing the notebook into his back pocket, the blonde made his way into Maison Izumo, his mind already set on his objective. Rounding the stairs and opening the door into room 204, Naruto set his sights on the lone Sekirei in the room. Akitsu sat on her futon, just beginning to doze off, blissfully unaware of her Ashikabi. The door clicked to a shut as he prowled forward; just beginning to attract the attention of Akitsu.

With all the stealth of seasoned Shinobi, Naruto pounced on Akitsu causing them to roll a couple of times. Obviously caught completely off guard, Akitsu let out a couple quivering squeaks as the room spun and flipped around her. Positioning himself on top of his Sekirei, Naruto grinned playfully as his hair fell into his eyes. Akitsu opened her mouth to speak, but was again caught off guard when Naruto's lips softly pressed against hers. A single hand trailed down her stomach while another circled around the small of her back. Just barely, a couple stifled moans left the back of her throat, but nothing more.

Naruto pulled back and laughed quietly at the pout forming on Akitsu's lips. His laughter died as out he felt an added weight on the back of his shoulders. It was specifically two, round, soft weights. The devious gleam in Akitsu's eyes only confirmed his suspicion. With a strained tone, he asked "T-Tsukiumi?"

The weight on his shoulders inched closer to his face, just giving him enough to peek at the smooth bare skin caressing him. Feeling his heart pump out blood in overdrive, Naruto concluded the woman on his back was completely nude. Inexplicably, Akitsu was soon stripped bare revealing everything she had to offer. Tsukiumi's lithe arms moved under his shirt, while Akitsu rubbed up against his body. Feeling choked up, Naruto attempted to calm himself down. Both girls didn't mind as they continued teasing his body. With a final glance to the women throwing themselves at him, the Neo-Gama-Sennin warned half-heartedly "I have to warn you…I've been told I'm a cuddler…"

_Good thing they were cuddlers too._

…

Halfway into the night, one Uzumaki stumbled out into the hallway; a mixture of exhaustion, bloody rage, and hollow-depression etched onto his face. His T-shirt was currently on backwards and inside out, while his shorts remained unbuttoned. Walking at a slow pace, he carefully made sure nobody was out and about. He sensed everyone's chakra was leveled out, so that meant they were sleeping. _'Good…'_ The blonde's features suddenly steeled. He glanced back to the door of his Sekirei and muttered in a somewhat strained tone "Sorry, but..."

The blonde twisted out of his T-shirt and dropped it to the ground. He continued walking down the hall, his pace a little brisker. Reaching the window, Naruto spared a few glances around before muttering "This is goodbye for a little while…"

With an almost gentle ease, Naruto took off out the window. Like a leaf caught in the wind, he steadily began to disappear from view. His thoughts raced as small houses and streets whizzed behind him. A growing sense of dread mixed with the remnants of his last meal causing a much undesired effect of nausea. For a moment, he wished he hadn't obtained his Shinobi skills before he squashed the notion completely. If he hadn't, he would still be blissfully unaware of a very disturbing truth.

_***...Flashback-Start…***_

_Akitsu and Tsukiumi lay nude in a flurry of sheets, a thick gleam of sweat covering both of their bodies and pleased smiles set on their faces. That's how they've been for the past two hours; in a dreamless rest. Naruto, in nearly the same state of dress, stared down at them with a sad smile plastered onto his lips. He wished he didn't have to do it, but alas, what would his life be without all the tough shit? Unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto kneeled down over Akitsu and reached out with his hand. Brushing a strand of hair out of the way, Naruto placed his index and middle fingers over her eyes and did the same over his own._

_An interrogation technique, recalled after an outing of liquid encouragement, he had learnt from Jiraiya. It was meant to be used after or during intercourse-classifying it as a seduction technique-when the mind was at its weakest and most willing state. It was very simple; send a flare of chakra into the target's brain through their eyes to act as a medium, make a circuit or connection with your own eyes, and think about the information you want. It wasn't as effective as the Yamanaka's mind walks, but it was a very valuable technique nonetheless. Thinking about it, there wasn't much to question as to why Jiraiya had taught it to him. The guy was always attempting to corrupt him to the perverse ways…ironically, it seemed he had succeeded eventually._

_Trickling his chakra into his fingers, he carefully 'pushed' it out of his body. With an odd falling sensation, Naruto gained access to Akitsu's memory bank. With a momentary pause, he muttered "Number 7: Akitsu." Like a punch to the face, memories slammed into him with the softness of a bulldozer. Staggering backwards, Naruto tripped and fell on his butt with an unceremonious "Oomph!"_

_Different memories played before his eyes as he began finding it hard to separate illusion from reality. He saw everything from Akitsu's point of view._

_She looked down disappointingly as she failed another attempt at emerging; why couldn't she just be winged like the others? Dozens of men and woman in lab coats surrounded and ushered her into the room she had previously dubbed the 'dark room' and proceeded to throw her onto the ground. Shackles locked onto her hands and feet, they were as painfully tight as they were confining. Multiple men entered the room, this time they were garbed in black. She winced; it was never a good sign when they showed up. A booted foot met her stomach-_

_-Definitely not a good sign._

_More feet slammed into her body with brutish force. They began stepping on her limbs in pairs, twisting and breaking her bones with ruthless precision. It would be shocking if they weren't precise, this had only happened dozens of times before, and they do say practice makes perfect, right? Her head snapped back as one of them men kicked her jaw like a soccer ball. Her mind became less clear, but it didn't matter. No matter how much they tortured and beat her she wouldn't die. No, she would heal painfully quickly and they would attempt another emerging before beating her again._

_For what could've been hours, she was beaten senseless. Even to the point where the men were breathing heavy. Her skin was more purple and blue than her natural pale completion, and her clothes were soaked in her own blood. Sadly enough, all she could taste was the metallic flavored substance as it freely flowed down her throat. Maybe she could drown in her own blood; that could end it…her pitiful existence? _

_Lying crippled in a puddle of her own lifeblood, she heard the heavy iron door of the 'dark room' slam open. Her supposed-to-be Ashikabi was thrown next to her, landing in a disgruntled heap. He looked at her questioningly as footfalls echoed across the room. Her eyes widened; they were going to torture her again! The man opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as a long blade pierced through his heart and poked out towards her, coated in blood. Her eyes closed in horror; why did this happen every time!? Through the darkness of closed eyes, Minaka's voice could be heard "Ten Ashikabi. Ten! You're a failure, you've have no place in my plan as a Sekirei! I can only ignore so much, Akitsu. But don't worry…I've devised a special position for you…my little **scrap**."_

_Minaka chuckled as the memory broke apart like a piece of shattering glass, signaling the end of Akitsu's memory of the No. 7. Naruto forcefully ended the technique and jerked backwards, obviously disgruntled._

_The number seven wasn't a suppressed conscious; no, she wasn't even a separate being. It was painfully obvious as to why Akitsu was she is now. Ridiculously reserved, forgetful, emotionally detached, brief moments of normalcy…she was insane. _

_He stared at the young woman cuddling Tsukiumi with a tearful gaze. She was extremely mentally unstable and he didn't even know it until know! It was so obvious now that he thought about it, and it sickened his stomach to realize how gullible he was to believe Minaka's bullshit story. And the worst part was that it wasn't even Akitsu's own fault. She wasn't born that way…she never hurt anyone…she didn't fail anybody…SO WHY?!_

_Naruto's perception of reality began to become clouded again. A lithe girl took his Sekirei's place, her hair the silkiest of indigo and eyes that of lavender. She stared at him with a cruel, loving smile and lipped three words that made his mind snap "I love you…"_

_It was her again. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. She loved him, he loved her. Akitsu loved him, he loved Akitsu. She suffered before him, as did he her. Akitsu suffered before him, and for a period, he did as well._

_Love just seriously liked kicking his heart's ass, didn't it?_

_Naruto reached out to touch her, but like the figment of imagination she was, she disappeared in a wisp of memories. The Neo-Gama-Sennin stumbled through the now empty air and crashed onto Tsukiumi's slumbering form. The blonde haired Sekirei grumbled a bit but still remained asleep. Naruto stayed still as he failed to comprehend all the information and loose emotions bouncing around in his head. He slowly reached and pulled both Akitsu and Tsukiumi closer to him and closed his eyes tightly._

'_This isn't a game anymore…' He concluded after moments of embrace. Letting go of his Sekirei, Naruto stood up and glared out the window. His eyes flashed a deathly scarlet, a twisted snarl tugged on his lips. They would pay, no; they would __**suffer**__ for this! Swiftly turning to leave the room he was greeted by the sight of the violet haired girl smiling sweetly at him: blocking the door. Unflinchingly, Naruto locked gazes with her; malice red clashed with loving lavender. The girl's smile widened a fraction of an inch before she nodded and closed her eyes. She disappeared. He lurched out the door silently._

_Uzumaki Naruto was back and he was out for blood. __**(1)**_

_***End of flashback!***_

Naruto's wrist flicked violently as he recalled the event, he felt his very blood boil! Swiftly propelling himself onto a roof of a convenience store, he flashed a single hand seal and muttered "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

In discrete puffs of hazy smoke, over four dozen Kage Bunshin appeared mutely concealed in the darkness. Each and every one sported a malicious grimace and narrowed eyes; exactly like that of their creator. The original barely nodded a fraction of an inch before they all disappeared in blurs of untraceable movement. He knew what their job was; after all, he did make them! However, it did nothing to cure his rage. In actuality, Naruto began to enjoy the feeling of his anger. In some twisted sense it felt as if it would make his revenge all the sweeter.

Donning a dark smirk, the blonde seated himself on the roof of a convenience store, folded his hands together in front of his face, and concocted an even larger plan. Every one of those fifty or so Kage Bunshin were to explode when an influx of chakra occurred in their reserves, this was set to happen when they positioned themselves around Teito Tower. Naruto wasn't foolish enough to believe that alone would kill Minaka, no, he would have at least a number Sekirei protecting him just in case this situation arouse. However, that number couldn't have been any more than three due to his twisted infatuation with his 'Sekirei Plan'; any more would simply hinder things too much.

The Disciplinary Squad would be there by default, but who else could be there? It didn't matter though; he could handle all three of those girls with less than minimal effort, and any extra Sekirei wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

Flipping through the necessary hand seals, he bit his thumb and slammed it onto the ground. In a puff of summoning smoke his Zanbato, a roll of metal wire, and a handful of smoke bombs appeared before him. Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto shouldered his large blade, and pocketed the wire and smoke bombs. Just as he was about to set off towards Teito Tower, Naruto sensed a presence drop in next to him. He bore his teethe; was somebody trying to delay his plans?! A laid back, almost lazy, feminine drawl met his ears "Oh, you're that Ashikabi…huh."

Naruto glared over his shoulder to see it was one of Karasuba's underlings. She stood at about five foot seven, although her shoulders sagged…or hunched lazily, and had shaggy grey hair and lidded eyes. Bandages covered her body under her tattered kimono giving her a rather grim and dark appearance. She looked at him with a rather neutral expression, a small bit of curiosity gleaming in her eyes. For some reason his rage dimmed seeing her, but it returned full force a second later. The Neo Gama Sennin snarled "Fucking great, another one of fag-boy's Sekirei…."

To his shock, the woman snickered upon hearing this. Her clawed hand rested against her bosom as she chuckled out a response "That's right, you figured out Natsuo was gay! Karasuba was pissed off for days, kehehe!"

Again, his rage dipped. Gripping the long handle of his Zanbato tightly, Naruto demanded threateningly "You've better give me a good reason for being here, or I swear to God, I'll rip your throat out!"

Her laughing ceased, but the relaxed expression stayed on her face. The grey haired Sekirei stared at him quizzically before shrugging carelessly and responding "Eh, I was just taking a walk..."

A chilly wind blew across the area as a group of clouds blocked out the moon causing the atmosphere to darken a pitch. Naruto ignored the shudder that refused to break across his body. _'Now is not the time to be weak!'_ he reprimanded himself. The blonde suddenly lashed his Zanbato towards the woman and violently stopped it a foot from her face. Twisting the blade slightly, Naruto growled "I'm gonna give you five seconds to leave before I kill you, woman."

Unflinchingly, the Sekirei retorted casually "My name's Haihane," She noticed his face twist into a scowl, and finished in a mutter "-just for your information…"

Naruto grunted as he glanced in the direction of Teito Tower; this woman was wasting his time! Whipping his blade back over his shoulder, he turned to leave but was again stopped by Haihane's voice "You seem angry…?"

Naruto's teethe clenched in annoyance as he glowered at Haihane. Cracking his hand menacingly, the ex-Shinobi spoke in a dangerously low tone "Do you not think I won't make good on my threat…_Haihane_?"

Haihane smirked and taunted playfully "Oh, so you did listen…uh, what was your name again?" She began to scratch her head in thought, unintentionally stabbing herself with her claws. She yelped in pain "Ah~!"

A huge explosion sounded in the distance, alerting Naruto that his Kage Bunshin had detonated. His anger fluctuated again, one moment it began to dismiss itself, and the next it was at an all-time high. His furious gaze landed on the still whining Haihane. _She_ was wasting his time…_she_ was delaying his revenge…_she was going to pay! _Naruto lurched towards the unsuspecting Haihane, his Zanbato disappearing in a puff of smoke, freeing his hands. A twisted grin formed on his lips; they forcefully attempted to wing Akitsu, didn't they? He believed it was time to give them a taste of their own medicine…

"How ironic…"

Haihane stopped her whining for a moment as she noticed Naruto was only a few feet away from her and approaching. She didn't like the look on his face; she questioned unsurely "What're you doing?"

With all the speed and power of a Shinobi befitting of his status, Naruto grabbed the shorter woman by the shoulders and steadily pushed her to the ground. Haihane struggled to no avail, his grip was like steel, and apparently his skin was the same, because her claws didn't leave the slightest of marks when she tried to stab him. Now crouched over top of the Sekirei, Naruto pinned her arms down predatorily. Haihane stopped struggling as the air left her lungs, too frightened to breathe.

Naruto's mind raced with adrenaline; he let go of Haihane's left arm and forcefully cupped her chin. His other arm found its way behind her neck on the Sekirei crest she was branded with and began assaulting it with a massive amount of chakra. The crest flashed a hot orange color before dissolving away into nothingness, leaving an unmarked neck. Naruto gleefully noted the look of pure shock on the usually reserved Sekirei's face.

Sirens rang out in the distance, scores of them, all heading towards the fiery form of Teito Tower.

Naruto took a single glance in the direction of his objective before turning his attention back to Haihane with an angered cackle. Growing lopsided grin threatening to split his face in two, the Uzumaki's lips slowly crept closer to Haihane's pair of clenched ones. He could feel her fear, and it thrilled him! A single pang of remorse rattled across his clouded mind just to be dismissed a moment later. No, MBI did much worse! This was nothing compared to what they actually deserved…they needed to know the feeling of having something taken away from them! Naruto suddenly stopped his advances.

He could…feel her…_fear_? Naruto's rage dimmed again due to his sudden realization. If he could feel her feelings, which meant that they had a connection. Looking down at the stunned Sekirei, Naruto questioned lowly "I'm your destined one…? _Of all the damn times-err!_"

Before Haihane could even mouth a word, Naruto's lips claimed hers in a rough manner. She was confused, and rightfully so. However, between the absolutely climatic feeling of her conscious fading and the sensation of real man's lips touching hers, she didn't care. The last thing she saw was her own grey colored energy before everything went black.

Naruto rolled his neck as he set the now unconscious Haihane to the ground. While a surely unexpected development, he didn't have time to deal with her. Jumping to his feet, Naruto kicked off the roof of the convenience store with Teito Tower in sights. With a flick of a wrist, the airborne Sennin brandished his Zanbato and donned a dark smirk. His eyes slowly bled back to red as the distance between him the flaming tower started to close. Despite his hazy set of mind, Naruto was sure of one thing entirely. He was going to kill Minaka in the most painful way possible…

Naruto's smirk stretched into a full blown grin as he declared in a tone that truly held bad intentions "That is…**after I destroy your little game, KEHEHE**!"

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

…_**End of chapter 10…**_

**Again, sorry for the long ass wait. I've been thinking about where I wanted to go with this story and I've decided it's coming towards an end. How soon? After the next chapter, since I'm starting to branch off from canon completely. Don't worry though, I'm ending this mofo' with a huge ass bang! Believe me, this will be one to remember. **

**Oh, I'm sorry if you didn't like Hinata appearing out of the blue like that, but it's really hard to describe what I was going for. Naruto holds resentment for not capitalizing on Hinata's feelings so she tends to come up all lot when he broods or comes to a crossroad of moral judgment. That and having a figment of your imagination popping up and driving you insane with a smile sounds trippy.**

**Naruto's pretty fucking crazy if you couldn't tell :/**

**Not to mention he just found out the cause of Akitsu's…'Suppressed conscious'? Okay, to be frank, she's insane too. I kind of wanted to spice things up a bit without writing a lemon (Which I'm perfectly capable of doing mind you, I just don't want to give an admin any reason to take down my story.), which I'm not too big a fan of myself. If I want some sexually explicit material I'll go to P-hub, thank-you-very-much!**

**(1)** Badass-Naruto is making his debut, _or return_, praise the lord! 


End file.
